Zaubertrankkessel & Babybauch
by Yamica
Summary: Es ist endlich so weit und alle sind in heller Aufregung! FERTIG!
1. Ein folgenschwerer Streich

Titel: Zaubertrankkessel und Babybauch Teil: 1/? Autor1: Brink Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de Autor2: Yamica  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de Fanfiction: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Inhalt: Harry und seine Freunde wollen Snape eins auswischen, die Methode die sie wählen ist eher...ungewöhnlich und wird das Leben des Zaubertrankmeisters gewaltig verändern Warnungen: [slash][lemon][mpreg] Pairing: Lucius/Severus  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: HP gehört natürlich nicht mir (schön wär's), sondern Joanne K. Rowling  
  
Seufzend ließ sich Harry auf einen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor fallen, erleichtert, dass die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke zuende war. Aus einem ihm unerklärlichen Grund hatte er mal wieder mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten müssen und natürlich war es mal wieder nur seine Schuld gewesen, dass der Trank nicht funktionierte. Er hatte Punktabzug bekommen und Malfoy noch nicht einmal eine Zurechtweisung.  
  
"Ist ja auch logisch", grummelte Harry. "Wenn ich mich von Snape ficken lassen würde, würde er mir auch nicht so viele Punkte abziehen."  
  
Ron grinste. "Kannst es ja mal versuchen!"  
  
Hermine sah ihn empört an. "So was würde Harry nie tun. Snape ist doch einfach...iieh...und ob der überhaupt einen hochkriegt?"  
  
"Vielleicht lässt er sich ja auch von Malfoy durchnehmen..."  
  
"Snape unten? Du spinnst ja", rief Hermine aus, doch Ron grinste nur.  
  
Harry schüttelte sich leicht. "Alleine die Vorstellung ist schon widerlich. Obwohl, interessant wäre es schon zu wissen, ob Malfoy nun oben oder unten ist." Er grinste gehässig. "Ich glaube noch nicht einmal Neville würde noch Angst vor Snape haben, wenn wir wüssten, dass er es sich von Malfoy besorgen lässt."  
  
"Verabreichen wir ihnen doch das Veritaserum...also Malfoy...und fragen wir ihn einfach?!"  
  
"Zu gefährlich, Ron", widersprach Hermine.  
  
"Hast du 'nen besseren Einfall?"  
  
"Lass mich mal überlegen." Hermine schlug eins der Bücher auf, das um sie herum lag. "Hmmm...das wird's eindeutig zeigen..."  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Ein Zaubertrank der den, der unten ist, schwanger werden lässt."  
  
"Au ja, cool..."  
  
"Es sind beides Männer!!!"  
  
"Ist doch egal. Es wäre geil. Stellt euch mal Malfoy mit Bauch vor!"  
  
Harry beugte sich über Hermines Schulter und las sich den Zaubertrank durch. "Bekommst du den hin, Herm? Und was ist, wenn die beiden es eine Woche lang nicht miteinander treiben, dann wirkt der Trank doch nicht?"  
  
"Harry", meinte Hermine tadelnd. "Das sind Kerle! Die halten das keine Woche ohne aus! Und natürlich krieg ich das hin. Ich brauch nur die Zutaten."  
  
Harry grinste Ron an. "Wir beiden werden Snape schon ablenken, so dass du ihm die Zutaten klauen kannst."  
  
Zwei Tage später erschien Harry grinsend im Speisesaal und erklärte Ron und Hermine, dass Dobby den Trank in die Becher von Snape und Malfoy getan hatte.  
  
"Und? Und?", wollte Ron hibbelig wissen.  
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Abwarten..." Dennoch wanderte ihr Blick nach vorne zu den Lehrertisch. Sie schluckte als sie zusah, wie Snape arglos seinen Becher leer trank.  
  
Harry hielt den Atem an. Wenn einer bemerken konnte, dass er einen Zaubertrank verabreicht bekam, dann Snape. Doch als dieser bis zum Ende des Essens in keinster Weise reagiert hatte, atmete Harry auf. Sie mussten nun nur noch warten und hoffen, dass Snape und Malfoy innerhalb einer Woche miteinander schliefen.  
  
Als Snape schließlich aufstand und den Saal verließ, sprang Draco sofort auf und rannte ihm nach, obwohl er noch nicht mit dem Essen fertig war. Nun mussten sie nur noch warten.  
  
Und ihre Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, denn Wochen lang passierte überhaupt nichts.  
  
Ron war schon völlig enttäuscht, als sowohl Snape wie auch Draco sich benahmen wie immer.  
  
Hermine versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und zu versichern, dass es halt eine Weile dauerte.  
  
Doch auch ihre Zuversicht schwand mit der Zeit und immer seltener beobachtete sie Snape oder Draco während des Unterrichtes.  
  
Die drei dachten nicht mehr an den Zaubertrank und widmete sich wieder ihrem normalen Alltag zu. Doch dann wurden sie wieder daran erinnert, als Snape eines Morgens nicht zum Frühstück kam und sie Mittags von den Hufflepuffs erfuhren, dass Snape beim Unterricht noch blasser aussah als sonst, fast schon krank.  
  
"Meinst du er ist..." Ron hüpfte schon fast neben Harry und Hermine her.  
  
"Er kann auch einfach nur wirklich krank sein", versuchte Hermine Rons Enthusiasmus zu bremsen.  
  
Doch als sie am Nachmittag zu Zaubertränke erschienen, sah Snape gesund aus. Es schien ihm sogar besser zu gehen, als je zuvor.  
  
"Die haben wohl nen Geist gesehen", meinte Hermine trocken.  
  
Doch Ron hatte wieder Blut geleckt und behielt Snape aufmerksam im Auge, achtete auf jegliche Regung des Zaubertrankmeisters.  
  
Auch in den nächsten Tagen erschien Snape nicht zum Frühstück und alle, die ihm am Vormittag hatten, berichteten, dass Snape krank aussah. Doch wenn er Mittags wieder zum Essen erschien, wirkte er kerngesund.  
  
Langsam begannen auch andere sich Gedanken darüber zu machen. Aber so plötzlich wie Snape nicht mehr zum Frühstück erschienen war, so plötzlich war er morgens wieder da.  
  
Und es schien ihm blendend zu gehen. Er wirkte meist immer noch blass, doch seine Wangen hatten zwischenzeitlich eine beinahe rosige Farbe.  
  
Zudem zog er Gryffindor an einem Morgen kaum Punkte ab und schon am nächstem Tag rastete er beinahe ab der scheinbaren Unfähigkeit der Schüler aus und lehnte sich am Ende des Unterrichtes erschöpft gegen seinen Schreibtisch, ohne jemanden zum Nachsitzen zu verdonnern.  
  
"Ich werde langsam alt", murmelte er leise zu sich selbst und verzog sich in seinen Kerker, um sich einen Moment zu erholen.  
  
Dort wartete Dumbledore schon auf ihn und musterte ihn besorgt. "Severus, was ist mit dir los? Wenn du eine Frau wärst, würde ich annehmen, dass es deine Hormone sind. Aber du kannst unmöglich schwanger sein. Oder hast du irgendeinen Trank zu dir genommen?"  
  
"Nicht doch! Mir geht's gut", versuchte Severus den Schulleiter schnell zu beruhigen und somit wieder loszuwerden.  
  
"Severus, ich habe dich gesehen. Gestern Abend hast du gelächelt! Freundlich gelächelt! Also erzähl mir nicht, dass es dir gut geht!"  
  
"Ich bin nur etwas müde", lenkte Severus ab. "Wenn Sie mich also entschuldigen würden." Er wandte sich von Dumbledore ab und hatte nur noch den Wunsch in seinem Bad verschwinden zu können.  
  
"Ich erwarte, dass du bis zum Abendessen bei Poppy warst und dich von ihr untersuchen lässt."  
  
"Das ist nun wirklich nicht nötig", warf Snape hektisch ein. Zu hektisch für den sonst so ruhigen Professor.  
  
"Wenn du bis zum Abend nicht bei Poppy warst, werde ich dich eigenhändig hinbringen."  
  
"Ich bin keiner Ihrer Schüler mehr", erwiderte Snape bissig und schien ab seiner eigenen Tonart zu erschrecken. "Entschuldigen Sie", gab er hastig von sich und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort im Bad.  
  
Besorgt schaute Dumbledore seinem Zaubertrankmeister nach. Irgendetwas war mit Snape ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Aber der andere hatte recht. Er konnte Snape zu nichts zwingen.  
  
Dennoch schlich sich Snape kurz vor dem Abendessen in den Krankenflügel. Allerdings fragte er sich schon beim Eintreten, was er hier eigentlich wollte und drehte sich schon wieder um zum Gehen.  
  
"Professor Snape", ertönte in diesem Moment Poppys Stimme, "kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
  
"Ehm, nein....ich wollte nur fragen ob sie irgend etwas benötigen wenn ich demnächst meine Bestände aufstocke."  
  
Poppy nickte. "Verstehe. Legen Sie sich schon mal auf eine der Liegen ich hol nur eben meinen Zauberstab."  
  
Severus schluckte. "Wozu....?"  
  
"Das werde ich Ihnen nachher sagen."  
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung was ich hier mache", brummelte Snape in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, während er sich auf die Liege setzte, sich aber nicht hinlegte.  
  
Kurz darauf ließ Poppy ihren Zauberstab über Severus Körper gleiten. "Morgendliche Übelkeit?" erkundigte sie sich.  
  
"Hie und da....Poppy, ich bin okay....es ist nur.....Sommer und ich vertrag wohl das Essen nicht..."  
  
"Haben Sie zwischenzeitlich Stimmungsumschwünge?"  
  
"Ich bin immer gleich mies drauf...."; knurrte Severus, kurz vor dem Explodieren.  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"Ja...."; kam es zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Poppy ich finde das hier nicht besonders unterhaltsam und ich hab noch ne Menge Haus- und Straf...ach ne...hab ich grad keine...wie dem auch sei, noch ne Menge Arbeit rumliegen..."  
  
"Ermüdungserscheinungen?"  
  
"Welcher Lehrer hat die nicht?"  
  
"Und sonst? Geht es Ihnen gut? Fühlen Sie sich, als ob Sie Bäume ausreißen könnten? Fühlen Sie sich besser denn je?"  
  
"Ich fühl mich wie immer. Was soll dieses Kreuzverhör? Hab ich etwas verbrochen von dem ich nichts weiss....?"  
  
Poppy lächelte ihn an. "Ich gratuliere Ihnen, Professor, Sie sind schwanger."  
  
Snape lachte kurz aber trocken auf. "Der war gut Poppy....sehr gut..."  
  
"Es entspricht aber die Wahrheit. Welchen Trank haben Sie genommen? Oder haben Sie eine Zauber angewandt? Wer ist der Vater?"  
  
Immer verwirrter schüttelte Snape den Kopf. "G-gar nichts....es gibt doch...keine Ahnung...."  
  
"Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, machen Sie doch selbst einen Schwangerschaftstest."  
  
"Das ist Un-Mög-Lich!! Ich bin ein Mann falls ihnen das noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte!"  
  
"Machen Sie selbst den Test."  
  
"Was für einen Test Poppy? Es gibt keinen Schwangerschaftstest für Männer. Männer.Werden.NICHT.Schwanger!"  
  
"Dann sind sie der erste."  
  
Snapes Schultern sanken herab. "Das ist unmöglich....."  
  
"Wie gesagt, machen Sie selbst den Test."  
  
Severus dachte nicht daran und verzog sich aus dem Krankenflügel. Zum Abendessen erschien er dann schon gar nicht erst sondern verschanzte sich in seiner Wohnung.  
  
Nach dem Essen klopfte es an Severus Tür.  
  
"Ich bin nicht da!", knurrte er von seinem Schreibtisch aus.  
  
Dennoch betrat Dumbledore das Zimmer. "Poppy hat mir grade die freudige Neuigkeit berichtet."  
  
"Unsinn", schnarrte Snape. "Wüsste nicht was da dran freudig sein sollte...."  
  
"Wer ist denn der Vater?"  
  
Und glaubte man es oder nicht, Röte schlug sich leicht in Snapes blasse Wangen.  
  
"Wenn du es mir nicht erzählen möchtest, bitte, aber du solltest es dem Vater sagen."  
  
"Das interessiert den nicht...i-ich meine.....das ist doch eh nur Unsinn....e-es gibt zwar Tränke um eine Schwangerschaft herbei zu führen...aber doch nur bei Frauen..."  
  
"Aber du bist schwanger. Daran besteht kein Zweifel."  
  
"Das hat noch gar nichts zu bedeuten...."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Was denn? Glauben Sie echt dass ich irgendwann ein Kind bekommen werde?"  
  
"In acht Monaten, würde ich schätzen."  
  
Severus wurde wieder bleich.  
  
"Du solltest dich etwas schonen."  
  
"Ich bin nicht krank!", maulte Snape.  
  
"Aber schwanger."  
  
"Was nicht gleich zu setzen ist........zu keinem ein Wort Albus...ich hoffe das versteht sich....ich meld mich bei Ihnen wenn ich ein Gegenmittel gefunden hab!"  
  
"Du willst dein Kind abtreiben?"  
  
Snape verdrehte die Augen. "Ich bitte Sie....reden sie noch von 'meinem' Kind....mein momentaner Zustand ist auf einen fehlerhaften Trank zurück zu führen, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hab wann ich den zu mir genommen hab und gegen falsche Tränke muss man nun mal Gegenmittel entwickeln.."  
  
"Aber es geht hier um ein unschuldiges Leben."  
  
"Das gar nicht existieren dürfte..."  
  
"Aber dennoch ein Leben."  
  
Snape knurrte leise. "Soll ich etwa in neun Monaten mit einem Kugelbauch rum laufen? Wo soll das Ding überhaupt heran wachsen? Ich hab keine Gebärmutter und wie soll es raus?"  
  
"Irgendwie wird es schon klappen. Poppy wird Ihnen bestimmt helfen."  
  
"Hilfe? Ich brauch keine Hilfe, ich brauch ein Gegenmittel!"  
  
"Du redest von Mord!"  
  
Nun sah Snape etwas pikiert aus.  
  
"Was hast du nun vor?"  
  
Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ausser einem Gegenmittel finden? Keine Ahnung....was sollte ich denn machen?"  
  
"Das Kind austragen und dem Vater davon berichten."  
  
"Schlechte Idee, noch schlechtere Idee.....er wird mich umbringen oder zumindest den Crucatiusfluch aufhalsen.....danach brauch ich kein Gegenmittel mehr."  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"Er wird wohl kaum in Freudentränen ausbrechen!"  
  
"Wer ist es denn?"  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. "Geben Sie dann Ruhe wenn Sie's wissen?"  
  
"Aber natürlich."  
  
"Lucius...."  
  
Ernst schaute Dumbledore ihn an. "Hat er dich mit Gewalt genommen?"  
  
Severus verzog sein Gesicht. "Nein, nicht wirklich..." Er konnte ja schlecht sagen dass das letzte Zusammentreffen sogar einem Kitschroman alle Ehre gemacht hätte.  
  
"Empfindet er etwas für dich?"  
  
Wieder mal eine etwas angehobene Schulter von Snape.  
  
"Ja, oder nein?"  
  
"Ja, ich denk ja...."  
  
"Dann wird er sich auch, über euer Kind freuen. Sag es ihm."  
  
"Einen Teufel werd ich........nicht so lange ich das Ganze noch verhindern kann!"  
  
"Meinst du nicht, dass er das Recht hat, mitzubestimmen, was mit dem Kind passieren soll?"  
  
Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen und wandte Dumbledore den Rücken zu. "Ich werd ihm schreiben."  
  
"Gut, ich werde warten. Ich muss sowieso in die Eulerei, dann kann ich den Brief auf mitnehmen."  
  
Ein Brief war schnell geschrieben, denn mehr als ein: "Bin schwanger von dir, frag nicht wie das kommen konnte. Es ist so!" kam nicht in den Brief.  
  
Dumbledore lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu und brachte den Brief dann in die Eulerei, damit Lucius den Brief auch wirklich erhielt."  
  
Derweilen verspürte Severus keine Lust mehr auf Hausaufgaben korrigieren und verkroch sich lieber im Bett zusammen mit einem Buch über Zaubertränke gegen andere Zaubertränke.  
  
Als am nächsten morgen alle, auch Severus, beim Frühstück saßen, öffneten sich die großen Flügeltüren und Lucius stürmte in die Halle. "Ist es wahr?" rief er sofort und fixierte Severus mit seinem Blick. 


	2. Vatervorfreuden

@Shokoluna: Hmm, ich denke Lucius' Reaktion wird noch einige überraschen und Hermine sollte wirklich zusehen, dass niemals ans Licht kommt, dass sie der Auslöser war.  
  
@Keeline: Fragen über Fragen, aber ich denk die meisten werden in den nächsten Teilen beantwortet. Und Namensvorschläge...her damit, wir haben uns den Kopf hier schon drüber zerbrochen...nur eine kleine Bedingung besteht natürlich^^,, der Name muss wie bei 'Mama' und Papa auf 'us' enden, wir wollen schliesslich der Linie treu bleiben.  
  
Titel: Zaubertrankkessel und Babybauch Teil: 2/7 Autor1: Brink Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de Autor2: Yamica  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de Fanfiction: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Inhalt: Harry und seine Freunde wollen Snape eins auswischen, die Methode die sie wählen ist eher...ungewöhnlich und wird das Leben des Zaubertrankmeisters gewaltig verändern Warnungen: [slash][lemon][mpreg] Pairing: Lucius/Severus  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: HP gehört natürlich nicht mir (schön wär's), sondern Joanne K. Rowling  
  
Der verschluckte sich prompt an seinem Tee.  
  
"Ist es wahr, Severus?"  
  
"Was machst DU hier?", zischte der Tränkemeister gefährlich leise und stand auf, um den Saal zu verlassen.  
  
"Ich will wissen, ob es stimmt."  
  
Snape deutete zum Ausgang und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang davon.  
  
Lucius folgte ihm. "Stimmt es?"  
  
"Ja", knurrte Snape. "Sagt Poppy zumindest und Albus ist auch davon überzeugt und...mein Körper anscheinend auch."  
  
Mit einem freudigem Quietscher umarmte Lucius Severus stürmisch, bevor er ihn begeistert küsste. "Das müssen wir feiern. Ich lad dich eine. Oder nein, besser, wir verbringen das Wochenende im Bett und ich verwöhne dich."  
  
Absolut entsetzt starrte Severus seinen Gegenüber an. "Du.....freust dich? Du...willst doch aber nicht etwa...?" Er schluckte, da irgend etwas ihm mit einem mal die Luft zuschnürte.  
  
"Ich hab mir schon immer ein Kind gewünscht", schwärmte Lucius.  
  
"Hey, jetzt mal halblang.....da drin sitzt DEIN Kind...." Er deutete auf den Speisesaal.  
  
"Ich rede von einem Kind aus Liebe. Eins, dass ich gezeugt habe."  
  
Severus hob die Augenbrauen.  
  
Freudig tanzte Lucius um ihn herum. "Freust du dich nicht?"  
  
"Ich.....ich wollte eigentlich ein Gegenmittel hierfür finden..."  
  
Sofort sackten Lucius Schultern traurig hinab. "Oh... wenn du nicht willst.... es ist natürlich deine Sache."  
  
"Lucius...ich bin doch ein Mann...wie würdest DU dich denn fühlen wenn DU plötzlich...schwanger wärst..?"  
  
"Von dir? Ich würde vor Glück vergehen. Aber das liegt wohl daran, dass ich dich liebe."  
  
Severus schluckte und konnte nicht anders, legte seinem Gegenüber eine Hand an die Wange um diesem zu versichern dass er nicht anders empfand.  
  
Langsam wandte Lucius sich ab. "Du brauchst mich ja nicht mehr."  
  
"Spinnst du? Wie...wie kommst du auf so einen Unsinn....?" Severus hielt Lucius an der Schulter fest. "Bleib hier, bitte.....und sei es nur für eine Nacht!"  
  
"Und dann? Was ist dann?"  
  
Severus trat dicht vor Lucius. "Dann....halt mich einfach fest......und hilf mir das hier alles zu verstehen..."  
  
Sanft zog Lucius ihn in seine Arme. "Du wirst unser Kind austragen?"  
  
"Ich...hab Angst", kam es nur leise als Antwort von Snape.  
  
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich bin ja da. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen."  
  
"Ich will gar nicht dran denken was los ist wenn alle hier das herausgefunden haben.....wobei, es würde mich wundern wenn sie's nach deinem Auftritt da drin nicht schon zumindest ahnen würden."  
  
"Was interessiert dich die Meinung der anderen?"  
  
"Ich würde gern den Respekt meiner Schüler behalten..."  
  
"Das wirst du."  
  
"Und nun entschuldige mich bitte Lucius, ich will da nicht mehr rein....." Snape deutete auf den Speisesaal.  
  
"Ich werde dich begleiten, wo auch immer du hingehst. Ich werde nie wieder von deiner Seite weichen."  
  
Severus lächelte schwach. "Schön wär's...."  
  
"Ich schwör es dir."  
  
"Du weisst das es nicht geht....du bist verheiratet und hast Verpflichtungen......"  
  
"Wen interessiert Narzissa? Ich gehöre zu dir, nun auch offiziell."  
  
Snape blieb abrupt stehen. "O-offiziel...?"  
  
"Ja, offiziell."  
  
"Du weisst genau dass 'er' das nicht sonderlich begrüssen wird....du verlierst dadurch an Ansehen im Ministerium."  
  
"Und?"  
  
Seufzend gab es Severus auf und öffnete die Tür zu seiner Wohnung. Irgendwie fühlte er sich nach dieser Hiobsbotschaft einfach nur gerädert.  
  
Traurig schaute Lucius ihn an. "Du willst das nicht?"  
  
"Das hab ich nicht gesagt......es bereitet mir nur Sorgen......"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil ich keine Lust hab das Balg alleine gross zu ziehen....! Was wenn jemand eine Schwachstelle bei dir wittert...? Ich würde liebend gern mit dir zusammen sein...offiziell, aber ich fürchte mich davor dich dadurch zu verlieren und....entschuldige!" Ehe Lucius sich versah war Severus im Bad verschwunden.  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mich so leicht töten lasse?" Ungerührt folgte Lucius Severus.  
  
Aber der hatte die Badezimmertür verschlossen und übergab das Wenige was er zu sich genommen hatte beim Essen den tiefen Weiten seiner Toilette.  
  
"Alohomora." Kopfschüttelnd folgte Severus ihn. "Hier!" Er reichte Severus ein Becher mit Wasser.  
  
"Ich hasse das jetzt schon....", knurrte Snape und spülte sich den Mund aus. "Wenn ich auch noch Fressanfälle bekommen sollte....fessle mich ans Bett, ich hab keine Lust auf Schwimmringe und Doppelkinn."  
  
"Nimm einen Trank gegen die Übelkeit. Oder trink Kräutertee."  
  
Severus befolgte den Rat und mit der verschwundenen Übelkeit schwanden nach ein paar Tagen auch die Gedanken an die Schwangerschaft und bald glaubte Severus, dass er das nur geträumt hatte.  
  
Doch Lucius, der von nun an ständig in seiner Nähe war und ihn von vorne bis hinten umsorgte, verwöhnte und bediente, erinnerte ihn immer wieder daran.  
  
Ansonsten verdrängte es Severus gekonnt und gab sich auch während des Unterrichts besondere Mühe extra grimmig zu wirken und die Schüler absichtlich noch mehr zu marträtieren.  
  
Harry und Co hatten inzwischen allesamt gerafft dass da wohl nix mit Draco, dafür aber mit Malfoy senior lief. Allerdings war nun die Frage omnipresent, ob Snape wirklich schwanger war oder ob der Trank versagt hatte.  
  
Doch lange mussten sie nicht warten, um die Gewissheit zu haben. Während des Zaubertrankunterricht, hob Severus einen riesigen Kessel, auf die Flamme, um seinen Schülern etwas zu zeigen. Sofort war Lucius an seiner Seite und nahm ihn den Kessel ab. Tadelnd blickte er Severus an. "Du darfst doch in deinem Zustand nicht schwer tragen!"  
  
Severus' Haare sträubten sich wie bei einer Katze. "Raus hier aus meinem Unterricht, Malfoy!", schrie er den anderen an und dann gleich dessen Sohn. "Nicht Sie Malfoy....der da!" Er deutete auf Lucius und beglückte diesen mit einem der unverkennbaren 'Ich-bring-dich-um-wenn-du-nicht-tust- was-ich-sage'-Blick.  
  
Doch Lucius legte nur beruhigend eine Hand auf Severus Schulter und führte ihn zu seinem Schreibtisch. "Du darfst dich nicht aufregen. Soll ich dir Baldrian besorgen?"  
  
Nun reichte es Severus und er stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer, direkt zu Dumbledore. "Schmeissen sie ihn raus oder ich vergess mich!", brachte er es sofort aufgebracht auf den Tisch.  
  
"Von wem redest du?"  
  
"Lucius..." Severus versuchte sichtlich sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sechs Wochen ging das nun schon so zu und her und seine Nerven lagen blank. Selbst Potter und seine Freunde hatten ihn nie dermassen strapaziert.  
  
"Severus, er ist der Vater des Kindes. Er hat ein Recht, in deiner Nähe zu bleiben."  
  
"Aber mich nicht ständig zu bevormunden!"  
  
"Dann rede mit ihm."  
  
"Er will es nicht verstehen. Ich hab ihn schon zich mal gebeten zumindest während des Unterrichts in meiner Wohnung zu bleiben...und was tut er heute? Er hat sich in mein Klassenzimmer geschlichen ohne das ich es bemerkt habe und plötzlich steht er neben mir und nimmt mir meinen Kessel ab. Er stört den Unterricht! Und inzwischen weiss wohl sogar der dümmste und einfälligste Erstklässler was los ist!" Severus hatte sich regelrecht in Rage geredet und schritt wutentbrannt im Büro des Direktors auf und ab.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du noch mal mit ihm reden. Ruhig und gelassen, sachlich, ohne dich aufzuregen."  
  
"Ich..." Severus blieb abrupt stehen als sich etwas in seinem Bauch zusammenzog. "Ich reg mich nicht auf!", meinte er dann trocken.  
  
"Rede noch mal mit ihm und geh Kompromisse ein."  
  
Severus verwarf die Hände und stapfte dann wieder zurück zu seinem Unterricht, der noch zehn Minuten dauern würde. Vorsichtig späte er ins Zimmer um zu sehen ob Lucius noch dort war.  
  
Dieser saß ruhig am Schreibtisch und beaufsichtigte die Schüler, beim Trankbrauen.  
  
Misstrauisch betrat Snape das Klassenzimmer.  
  
Sanft lächelte Lucius ihn an. "Fühlst du dich wieder besser, Schatz?"  
  
"Nein"; kam es resigniert von Snape, der sich seiner Klasse zuwandte und die Hausarbeiten grosszügig verteilte, so dass etliche Schüler stöhnten oder gar die Köpfe auf die Tischplatte knallten.  
  
Zärtlich zog Lucius ihn in seine Arme. "Entspann dich Liebling, dann geht es dir gleich viel besser. Soll ich dich massieren?"  
  
"Nachher", zischte Severus Lucius leise zu und brüllte dafür ihm Gegenzug die Klasse an, sie solle verschwinden!  
  
Nachdem die Kinder den Raum verlassen hatten, begann Lucius an Severus' Halsbeuge zu knabbern. "Wann nachher?"  
  
"Der Unterricht ist jetzt vorbei...", stöhnte Severus sichtlich geschafft.  
  
Sanft begann Lucius Severus Schultern zu massieren.  
  
Und tatsächlich begann sich Severus zu entspannen und gab schliesslich sogar wohlige Laute von sich als Lucius weiter hinunter wanderte. "Oh ja, genau da....", gab er die Stellen an, die besonders verspannt waren, was ihn dem Moment hauptsächlich der Rücken war.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten du dich hinlegen und deine Robe ausziehen, dann kann ich dich besser massieren."  
  
"Erst mal aufräumen und dann zurück in die Wohnung." Ächzend erhob sich Severus und begann die liegen gebliebenen Utensilien weg zu räumen, während er leise den jeweiligen Häusern Punkte abzog, welche die Sachen hatten liegen lassen.  
  
Lucius half ihm und folgte Severus dann ins Schlafzimmer.  
  
Der zog sich nur seinen Umhang und die Schuhe aus und legte sich dann im Bett auf die Seite und rollte sich zusammen, um dem schmerzenden Rücken entgegen zu wirken.  
  
Sanft begann Lucius ihn zu massieren. "Geht es besser?"  
  
Severus nickte nur und seufzte leise. "Viel besser... Ist das eigentlich normal? Ich werd mir nachher einen Trank dagegen brauen...auf Dauer hält man das ja nicht aus..."  
  
"Das wird schon werden."  
  
"Aah.....sicher...." Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen und reagierte kaum noch. Er war mehr als erledigt und todmüde. Zudem schlauchten ihn die Schmerzen noch zusätzlich, die er spätestens morgen früh aber mit ein paar Zaubertränken und Giften bekämpfen würde.  
  
In der Nacht hielt Lucius ihn sanft umfangen. Am nächsten Morgen rieb er Severus Rücken mit einer schmerzlindernden und entspannenden Salbe ein. Zart küsste er Severus Ohr. "Wie geht es dir, Darling?"  
  
"Besser"; lächelte der nicht ganz ehrlich, stand aber dennoch auf, schliesslich galt es Schüler zu tyrannisieren.  
  
"Wir müssen heute Abend, zum Schwangerschaftstraining", meinte Lucius, als sie den Speisesaal betraten.  
  
Severus wäre beinahe die Stufen runter gekracht. "Was willst du?"  
  
"Schwangerschaftstraining."  
  
"Wozu?"  
  
"Damit du weißt, wie du dich richtig zu verhalten hast."  
  
"Bei Merlin ich werd mich da nicht zwischen nen Haufen Frauen setzen....vergiess es!!", zischte Snape Lucius böse zu und ignorierte die Blicke der bereits Anwesenden. "Warum zur Hölle musst du eigentlich immer in der Öffentlichkeit mit so was anfangen?"  
  
"Weil du dich weigerst, mit mir zu reden, wenn wir alleine sind."  
  
Severus schob nur trotzig die Unterlippe vor. Inzwischen hatte er wenigstens einen Vorteil dieses Unglücks gefunden, nämlich den, dass er sich auch mal daneben benehmen durfte, ohne dass wer es ihm noch übel nahm, da eh die ganze Schulde Bescheid zu wissen schien.  
  
"Severus.... ich will dir doch nur helfen."  
  
"Ich bin kein Invalide Lucius...nur ein kleines bisschen schwanger..."  
  
"Dennoch möchte ich dir helfen."  
  
Okay, die barsche Tour brachte nichts mehr, also musste Snape die Taktik wechseln. "Das weiss ich und das tust du auch zur Genüge...irgendwann krieg ich noch ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen"; hauchte er Lucius ins Ohr.  
  
Sanft küsste Lucius ihn. "Aber das brauchst du nicht. Ich mach das doch gerne."  
  
Innerlich rollte Severus nur mit den Augen, behielt aber vorerst mal dieses Spiel aufrecht.  
  
Abends dann wanderte er unruhig im Schlafzimmer umher, während Lucius noch im Bad war. Sein Körper fing an sich zu verändern und das passte ihm gar nicht.  
  
Leise trat Lucius aus dem Bad. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seinen Lippen, als er Severus sah. Langsam ging er auf Severus zu und kniete sich vor ihm hin. Sanft, aber dennoch bestimmt, hielt er dessen Hüfte fest und begann dann seinen Bauch zärtlich zu küssen.  
  
Erschrocken gab Severus ein leises Quietschen von sich.  
  
"Du bist wunderhübsch", murmelte Lucius, bevor er seine Zungenspitze in Severus Bauchnabel stiess.  
  
Der zog daraufhin zwar den Bauch ein, aber der wurde anders als sonst nicht schön flach. Entnervt stöhnte Severus auf. "Ich werd lediglich dick..."  
  
Lächelnd schaute Lucius zu ihm auf. "Nein, du bist schwanger. Du wirst mit jedem Tag und jedem Millimeter mehr Bauch hübscher. So hübsch, dass ich gar nicht mehr genug von dir bekommen kann."  
  
Severus schluckte und die Härte wich langsam gänzlich aus seinem Gesicht, lies ihn jünger erscheinen.  
  
Liebevoll liebkoste Lucius Severus' Bauch.  
  
Seufzend schloss Severus die Augen und lies Lucius gewähren, fühlte es sich doch einfach zu gut an.  
  
Plötzlich hielt Lucius und legte seine Hand sanft auf Severus Bauch. Fasziniert schaute er auf den Bauch. "Es...es bewegt sich." Beigeistert blickte er Severus an und griff nach dessen Hand. "Hier, fühl doch mal."  
  
Nur sehr widerstrebend lies Severus seine Hand von Lucius führen.  
  
"Fühlt sich das nicht wunderbar an?"  
  
"Seltsam...als ob ein Parasit in mir herum kriechen würde...."  
  
Lucius lachte leise. "Severus, das ist unser Kind." Er küsste ihn ein weiteres mal auf den Bauch, bevor er sich aufrichtete und Severus zärtlich in den Arm nahm. "Du bist unbeschreiblich toll", hauchte er und küsste Severus.  
  
Severus schloss wieder die Augen und gab sich diesem immerhin vertrauten Gefühl hin.  
  
"Sollen wir ins Bett gehen?"  
  
Ein Nicken bestätigte Lucius und müde kuschelte sich Severus in dessen Arme.  
  
Sanft streichelte Lucius ihn, bis er eingeschlafen war.  
  
Dafür wachte Severus am Morgen dann auch vor Lucius auf und begann liebevoll über dessen Unterarm zu streicheln und schmiegte sich enger an dessen warme Brust.  
  
Sanft begann Lucius wieder Severus Bauch zu streicheln und zu liebkosen.  
  
"Du bist wach?", kam die sanfte Frage von Severus.  
  
"Ja, Darling, ich bin wach."  
  
Severus begann leise zu schnurren und drückte sich weiter nach hinten an Lucius. Rieb seinen Po aufreizend an dessen Schritt.  
  
"Will da jemand Sex?"  
  
"Ich bin durchschaut...vergebt mir grosser Meister"; gluckste Severus leise.  
  
Langsam ließ Lucius seine Hand an Severus Körper entlang gleiten, griff leicht nach dessen Glied. "Wie möchtest du es?"  
  
Sofort kam ein leises Stöhnen von Severus. Er schien empfindlicher zu sein als sonst. "So...wie immer....etwas....sanfter vielleicht..."  
  
Zärtlich strich Lucius über Severus Glied. "Welche Stellung, Darling?"  
  
"Haaa...liegen wir nicht schon perfekt..?" Er stiess mit seinem Po abermals nach hinten.  
  
Langsam begann Lucius ihn auszuziehen. Zart küsste er Severus Ohr. "Lassen wir uns Zeit?"  
  
"Unendlich viel Zeit, ja.........", schnurrte Severus, der die Liebkosungen sichtlich genoss.  
  
Lucius hörte auf Severus Glied zu liebkosen, kümmerte sich dafür um die Innenseite seiner Schenkel und seiner Brust.  
  
Immer wieder entlockte er dem Zaubertrankmeister Seufzer und Stöhnen wie man es sonst selten von ihm vernahm.  
  
Schließlich strich Lucius über Severus Po, massierte leicht dessen Schließmuskel.  
  
Sofort drückte Severus Lucius seinen Hintern entgegen.  
  
Schmunzelnd löste sich Lucius von Severus. Es kam selten vor, dass er ihn so ungehemmt erlebte.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige schien beinahe ausgehungert zu sein und zeigte das seinem Geliebten auch deutlich indem er sich an dessen erwachender Erregung rieb.  
  
"Hey, gedulde dich, oder ich nehme dich ohne Gleitgel."  
  
Auffordernd stupste Severus wieder nach hinten und rieb fast schon aufgeregt die Beine aneinander.  
  
"Du willst das wirklich ohne?"  
  
"Mach schon.....", drängte ihn Severus, der einfach nicht an die Folgen von unvorbereitetem Sex dachte.  
  
Langsam und behutsam drang Lucius mit einem Finger in Severus ein.  
  
Der sofort zurück stiess, da er der Meinung war es ginge zu langsam voran.  
  
Sanft bewegte Lucius seinen Finger, dehnte Severus so vorsichtig wie möglich.  
  
"Oh...ja...Lucius...mach...weiter", kam es gestammelt von Severus.  
  
Langsam führte Lucius auch einen zweiten Finger ein, ließ sich dabei noch mehr Zeit, als beim ersten Finger. Sanft dehnte er ihn weiter, versuchte noch immer, ihn dabei keine Schmerzen zu bereiten.  
  
Schliesslich griff Severus nach hinten und umfasste Lucius' Nacken, um ihn dann nach vorne zu ziehen, damit er ihn küssen konnte. Anschliessend hauchte er ihm ein rauchig, verlangendes "Nimm mich!" entgegen.  
  
"Du bist noch nicht bereit", flüsterte Lucius, bevor er einen dritten Finger in Severus gleiten ließ.  
  
Was diesen aufstöhnen und den erneuten Kuss wieder abbrechen lies.  
  
Sofort bewegte Lucius sich nicht mehr. "Hab ich dir wehgetan?"  
  
"Nein...oh nein....bitte Luc....beeil dich...ich vergeh hier gleich...." Severus fasste sich selber zwischen die Schenkel, um sich wenigstens etwas Linderung zu verschaffen.  
  
Seufzend gab Lucius ihm nach. Langsam zog er seine Finger zurück und drang dann vorsichtig in Severus ein.  
  
"Aaaaah...." Severus schrie auf und drängte sich heftig zurück, so das Lucius augenblicklich ganz in ihm versank. Danach atmete Severus einen Moment angestrengt durch den geöffneten Mund, doch nach und nach entspannten sich seine Muskeln wieder und er begann sich auffordernd gegen den anderen zu bewegen.  
  
"Heute sind wir aber unersättlich", murmelte Lucius, bevor er anfing sich in seinem Geliebten zu bewegen.  
  
"Hmm...ja......wir waren noch nie so lange an einem Stück zusammen und hatten dennoch so wenig Zeit für Zärtlichkeiten..."  
  
Lucius hörte auf sich zu bewegen. "Doch lieber kuscheln?"  
  
"Ich setz mich gleich auf dich wenn du nicht weiter machst..."; drohte Severus, mit einem spitzbübischen Unterton.  
  
Schmunzelnd schmiegte sich Lucius an Severus Rücken. "Lass uns kuscheln."  
  
Severus stiess abermals fordernd nach hinten. Dann aber zog er sich zurück, so dass Lucius aus ihm heraus glitt. Ehe sich der blonde Zauberer versah hatte ihn Severus auf den Rücken befördert und lies sich nun wieder auf ihm nieder, nahm ihn sofort tief in sich auf.  
  
"Lüsternes, kleines Ding", lächelte Lucius.  
  
"Haa, ich...bin....fast...genau...genau so...so gross wie du..."; japste Severus, während er sich immer wieder heftig gegen Lucius Schritt stiess, diesen tief in sich spüren wollte.  
  
Sanft strich Lucius über Severus Schenkel und griff dann nach dessen Glied, streichelte es sanft.  
  
Severus' Bewegungen wurden etwas ruhiger, glichen sich Lucius' Handbewegungen an.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, mein wunderschönes Wesen", flüsterte Lucius leise, bevor er Severus zu einem Orgasmus brachte.  
  
Die gesamten Muskeln des Schwarzhaarigen zogen sich in dem Moment zusammen als er sich über Lucius' Hand und Bauch ergoss und sich dann keuchend auf dessen Brust abstützen musste.  
  
Keuchend klammerte sich Lucius an den Schwarzhaarigen, als auch er sich in ihm ergoss.  
  
Anschliessend sank Severus erschöpft aber befriedigt auf Lucius' Brust herab, zuckte dann aber etwas erschrocken zusammen. "Oh....", kam es plötzlich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen von Severus.  
  
"Was?", wollte Lucius sofort besorgt wissen. 


	3. Eine aussergewöhnliche Bitte

@Beppo1: Unanständig denken? Was denn? Also dass nimmt mich nun doch Wunder....ich neige sonst ja auch immer dazu zu schnell so zu denken...  
  
@Keeline: Whai, deine Reviews sind ja echt der Hammer. Wir liegen fast unter dem Tisch vor Freude *knuddel* Bei der Sache mit den Giften und Tränken bin ich auch deiner Meinung, aber der Arme muss sich halt noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Tja, ob er um eine Begegnung mit Voldemort rum kommt....ich versprech nichts, nur dass der gute Onkel sich wohl kaum freuen wird...ich denk mal, du wirst mich in einem der kommenden Chaps nicht mehr sonderlich mögen *besonders fiesen Voldie schreibt*  
  
@phoenix1881: Oh er kann auch anders....wirst schon noch sehen....  
  
@Shelley: Ich hab nie gesagt, dass Draco NICHT Lucius Sohn ist....wird später noch genauer erklärt, aber ich will nicht spoilern^^  
  
@Dark-Tasha: Ja, sehr böse Schüler...auch wenn es im Grunde nur ein dummer Streich war.  
  
@Isaldaria: Meinst du? *unschuldig gug*  
  
@Besserweiss: *unter den Tisch gug* Alles okay da unten? *G* Freut mich, dass es dir so gefällt...ich versprech dir, es wird noch ganz witzig...vor allem, wenn ich an gewisse Untersuchungen denke ^^,,  
  
Titel: Zaubertrankkessel und Babybauch  
  
Teil: 3/7  
  
Autor1: Brink  
  
Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de  
  
Autor2: Yamica  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de Fanfiction: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Inhalt: Harry und seine Freunde wollen Snape eins auswischen, die Methode die sie wählen ist eher...ungewöhnlich und wird das Leben des Zaubertrankmeisters gewaltig verändern Warnungen: [slash][lemon][mpreg] Pairing: Lucius/Severus  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: HP gehört natürlich nicht mir (schön wär's), sondern Joanne K. Rowling  
  
Severus rollte sich etwas auf die Seite und sah an sich herunter. "Es....hat mich grad getreten....."  
  
Sanft strich Lucius über Severus Bauch. "Vielleicht will es nicht, dass wir Sex haben."  
  
"Es ist eifersüchtig....Mistvieh..."  
  
Zärtlich küsste Lucius ihn. "Ich teile dich auch nicht gerne."  
  
"Hmm, aber du wolltest es...jetzt haben wir's....."  
  
"Ja, und ich werde es genauso lieben, wie ich dich liebe." Sanft küsste er Severus Bauch. "Mein Kind!"  
  
Ohne dass Severus es wollte huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Diese verdammte Schwangerschaft schien ihn weich zu machen, dachte er grummelnd nach.  
  
Sanft begann Lucius auf seinem ganzem Körper Küsse zu verteilen.  
  
Was Severus schliesslich sogar leise kichern lies.  
  
Murrend schaute Lucius ihn an. "Ich liebkose dich grade, und du lachst mich aus?"  
  
"Deine Haare kitzeln...", gluckste Severus gelöst wie selten und spielte mit einer von Lucius' blonden Strähnen.  
  
"Soll ich sie mir abschneiden?"  
  
Severus riss seine Augen auf. "Bloss nicht!"  
  
Zart küsste Lucius ihn. "Ich liebe dich."  
  
Den Kuss erst mal erwidernd schlang Severus seine Arme um Lucius Nacken, bevor er ihm dann ein feines "Ich dich auch" entgegen wisperte.  
  
Zufrieden kuschelte sich Lucius neben Severus ins Bett. "Stehen wir auf, oder bleiben wir liegen?"  
  
"Aufstehen", entschied Severus. "Also hopp, hopp...."  
  
Seufzend schwang sich Lucius aus dem Bett. "Du hast mir irgendwie besser gefallen, als du nach dem Sex nur kuscheln wolltest. Energie nach dem Sex ist unmenschlich."  
  
"Wieso? Ich bin auch ein Mensch und ich fühl mich topfit!" Severus übertrieb nicht und dieser Zustand hielt zu Lucius Leidwesen die nächsten Tage über an.  
  
Aber Lucius ließ sich nicht klein kriegen. Er war weiterhin immer in Severus Nähe und half ihn so gut er konnte. Er bemühte sich, ihm jeden seiner Wünsche von den Augen abzulesen. Aber mit jedem Tag wurde Severus launischer und Lucius genervter.  
  
Etwas Ruhe fanden sie lediglich zu Ostern, an der sich Severus tatsächlich dazu überreden lies Eier zu färben. Sein Bauch war inzwischen noch mehr angewachsen und die Phase in der er nervte war vorbei und nun wurde er nutzbare Abstellfläche benutzt.  
  
Lucius genoss diese kurze Zeit der Ruhe und beobachtete Severus versonnen, während dieser malte.  
  
Der hatte sich vor allem mit den ersten paar Eiern noch Mühe gegeben, aber nach und nach schien er unruhiger zu werden. Schliesslich schmiss er entnervt den Pinsel hin und legte das halbfertige Ei bei Seite.  
  
"Was ist, Schatz?"  
  
"Ich kann nicht mehr....." Severus sah Lucius an, als ob er kurz vor dem Losheulen stehen würde.  
  
"Du kannst nicht mehr?"  
  
"Nein, ich krieg keinen anständigen Strich mehr hin..."  
  
"Soll ich dir helfen?"  
  
Severus zog leise die Nase hoch und nickte.  
  
Lucius setzte sich vor Severus und griff nach einem Ei und einem Pinsel. "Wie soll ich es denn anmalen?"  
  
"Bunt..?", kam es müde von Severus, der seine Malsachen zu Lucius schob und sich im Stuhl zurücklehnte, so dass sich unter seiner Robe der feine Ansatz eines Bäuchleins abzuzeichnen begann.  
  
Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern und begann lauter bunte Punkte auf die Eier zu machen.  
  
Severus beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel dabei und schob sich nebenbei einen Butterkeks, aus einer Schale die auf dem Tisch stand und schon ziemlich leer war, zwischen die Zähne.  
  
"Und? Mach ich es richtig?"  
  
"Uhm, sehr schön....", bestätigte Severus mit vollen Backen.  
  
Grinsend tippte Lucius den Pinsel auf Severus Nasenspitze. "Danke der Herr."  
  
Severus schnaubte leise und schielte dann auf seine blaue Nase. "Bitte schön...da ist der Korb mit den weissen Eiern, du brauchst nicht mich an zu malen..."  
  
Lächelnd küsste Lucius Severus leicht und nahm ein weiteres Ei. "Warum malen wir die Eier eigentlich an? Wir könnten auch zaubern."  
  
"Frag Albus, nicht mich......war seine Idee....." Severus erhob sich und kramte in einem Schrank nach etwas. Das Gefundene stellte sich als eine Schachtel Schokoeier heraus.  
  
"Soll ich die auch anmalen?"  
  
"Dasch sind meine....", knuschelte Severus mit vollem Mund. "Magst du auch eins?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Die Antwort schien Severus ganz recht zu kommen, denn das nächste Schokoei verschwand in seinem Mund.  
  
Eine Weile malte Lucius schweigend weiter, dann blickte er Severus an. "Was hältst du davon, wenn du jetzt weiter machst?"  
  
"Keine Lust"; kam es patzig von Severus. Dann sah er sich aufmerksam um. Als er auch keinen der Geister entdecken konnte nahm er seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und färbte die restlichen Eier ein. "Du sagst ihm nichts. Ich sag ihm nichts. So sind wir alle zusammen glücklich, nicht?"  
  
Lucius küsste ihn leicht. "Ich würde nie etwas machen, was dich verärgern könnte."  
  
"Sehr gut, sehr gut, aber vergiess nicht auch mal auf dich selber acht zu geben. Sollen wir die Eier noch heute verstecken oder erst morgen früh...?"  
  
"Wenn du möchtest, könne wir das jetzt machen."  
  
Severus griff nach seinem Umhang, da es draussen noch immer recht kühl war, obwohl der Frühling im Anzug war. Dann griff er nach dem Eierkorb. "Kommst du...?"  
  
Brav folgte Lucius ihm. "Aber natürlich, mein Schatz, alles was du willst."  
  
"Kein Schosshündchen Luc...nur damit das klar ist. Wenn dir was nicht passt sag es...hast du früher schliesslich auch....ich bin nach wie vor nicht aus Zucker..."  
  
"Du bist Schwanger!"  
  
"Tja, ein kleines bisschen ja...aber ich bin nicht hochschwanger, ich hab keinen Ballon vor mir und..." Severus blieb stehen als sie die Eingangshalle durchquerten und feststellen mussten, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren die so spät noch unterwegs waren. Allerdings bescherte er Lupin der wohl gerade mit seinem Hund Gassi gewesen war nur ein leichtes Kopfnicken als Gruss. Hinter her allerdings wunderte er sich über dessen seltsam melancholischen Blick bei seinem Anblick.  
  
Verträumt blickte Lupin Lucius und Snape hinterher, beobachtete sie, wie die beiden die Eier versteckten. Das hieß, Severus schickte Lucius durch die Gegend und erklärte ihm, wo er die Eier verstecken sollte.  
  
Lächelnd drehte Lupin sich zu Schnuffel. "Sind sie nicht ein schönes Paar?"  
  
Der Hund hatte den beiden hinter her gesehen und nun schien es als ob er mit den Schultern zucken würde, bellte dann aber bei Lupins fortwährendem, verträumtem Blick zustimmend.  
  
"Ich will auch so ein süßes Paar abgeben."  
  
Ein verwirrtes Winseln kam von Black, der nun schleunigst zusah dass er Remus zu dessen Wohnung schob.  
  
"Wäre das nicht toll, wenn wir auch ein Kind hätten? Ein beweis unserer Liebe? Wenn auch wir so ein schönes, verliebtes Paar wären?" Verträumt folgte Remus ihm.  
  
Im Zimmer verwandelte sich Black zurück. "D-du willst ein Kind?"  
  
"Ja...."  
  
"Also adoptieren oder?"  
  
"Nein, genau wie Snape....schwanger sein, von dir", schwärmte Remus.  
  
"Du willst....." Sirius knickte zusammen. "Das geht doch nicht....du bist ein Mann....das bei ihm war ne Art Unfall denk ich..."  
  
"Aber wenn sie es können, können wir es auch."  
  
"Aber das würde dir nicht gut tun Rem.....auch nicht jede Frau kann schwanger werden, weil sie es vielleicht gesundheitlich nicht gut überstehen würde..."  
  
Traurig wandte Remus sich ab. "Wenn du meinst...."  
  
Sirius zog ihn von hinten an sich und umarmte ihn liebevoll. "Ich will nur nicht dass du wegen eines Kindes dein Leben riskierst......"  
  
"Ist schon klar", murmelte Remus und löste sich von Sirius. Schnell verließ er das Zimmer und wanderte ziellos im Schloss herum. Schließlich führten ihn seine Schritte zum Kerker, trugen ihn bis vor Severus Räumen.  
  
Wenige Minuten später kam dieser dann mit Lucius vom Eierverstecken zurück und versuchte seinen Geliebten mal wieder erfolglos von seinem Bauch weg zu bekommen, da sich Lucius mal wieder sicher war eine Bewegung darin sogar gesehen zu haben.  
  
Traurig blickte Remus Severus an. "Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen", wisperte er leise.  
  
Etwas ruppig schob Severus Lucius von sich und schon mal in die Wohnung, schloss schnell die Tür hinter ihm zu und wandte sich dann an Remus. "Was gibt es denn?"  
  
"Ich möchte auch schwanger werden."  
  
Im ersten Moment regte sich nichts in Snapes Gesicht, dann aber schienen die Worte bei ihm angekommen zu sein und er nahm langsam einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck an. "Du...du....du willst das freiwillig?"  
  
Remus nickte. "Ihr gebt so ein schönes Bild ab und du scheinst so glücklich sein. Ich möchte das auch."  
  
"Gehen wir...ne Runde spazieren...", entschied Severus. "Du meinst das wirklich ernst, oder? Was meint Black denn dazu?"  
  
"Er will nicht....", erklärte Remus leise. "Aber er muss ja auch nicht der Vater sein."  
  
"Und warum will er nicht? Wenn nicht er wer dann? Du willst dich doch nicht von ihm trennen nur weil er kein Kind will!"  
  
"Na ja, eine Nacht würde ja reichen", murmelte Remus.  
  
"Und du glaubst Black würde dir das verzeihen? Wenn er schon kein Kind will....ich meine....dann kannst du ihm nicht auch noch ein fremdes Balg unterjubeln..."  
  
Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er ist doch auch nicht immer treu gewesen. Ich habe ihn mehr als einmal mit James erwischt. Und ich würde ihm das Kind nicht unterjubeln. Es wäre mein Kind. Er dürfte sich mit um das Kind kümmern, wenn er will. Aber er muss es nicht. Ich würde ihn noch nicht einmal zwingen, bei mir zu bleiben."  
  
"Aber warum genau willst du mit einem mal ein Kind?"  
  
"Ich möchte glücklich sein, genau wie du. Ich möchte nicht mehr alleine sein. Ich will einfach auch ein Kind."  
  
"Verstehe....aber....selbst wenn du schwanger wärst...du wärst nicht glücklicher als jetzt......wenn ich glücklich bin, dann nicht weil ich schwanger bin, sondern weil ich mit Lucius zusammen bin.....ohne Black wärst du sicher nicht mehr so glücklich wie jetzt, selbst wenn du ein Kind hättest..."  
  
"Ich möchte dennoch eins."  
  
"Wird dein Körper da mitspielen?"  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Weil du ein Werwolf bist? Noch ein verdammt alter dazu....du bist immerhin schon 33.....und eine Schwangerschaft ist eine derbe Belastung für das Herz...ausserdem....du verwandelst dich jeden Monat in einen Wolf...meinst du der ist glücklich wenn er merkt dass er trächtig ist? Als Rüde?"  
  
Remus nickte leicht."  
  
"Ich würde das erst mal mit einem Arzt abklären und dann red noch mal mit Black...ich kann mir nämlich vorstellen dass er nur aus Sorge um deine Gesundheit kein Kind will....aber hey, lass dir eins gesagt sein: das bringt nicht nur Spass und Freude....das kann auch lästig sein wenn dir ständig übel ist oder du Stimmungsschwankungen hast...."  
  
Remus schaute ihn aus großen Augen an. "Wenn ich dir von einem Arzt die Bescheinigung hole, dass ich ohne Schwierigkeiten ein Kind austragen kann, hilfst du mir dann?"  
  
"Ich verspreche gar nichts......ich weiss ja noch nicht einmal wie zum Geier ich selber schwanger geworden bin..."  
  
Remus scharrte verlegen mit dem Fuß. "Arztbescheinigung und den passenden Zaubertrank?"  
  
"Ich wollte NICHT schwanger werden! Ich hab noch nicht mal einen einzigen, klitzekleinen Gedanken daran verschwendet!"  
  
Remus schaute ihn flehend an. "Severus, wenn ich dir die Arztbescheinigung vorlege und dir den passenden Zaubertrank präsentiere, der mich schwanger werden lässt, wirst du mir dann helfen?"  
  
"Ähm...ich glaub nicht dass ich dir dann noch viel helfen kann...."  
  
"Es gibt eine Sache, die ich nicht selbst kann. dafür brauch ich deine Hilfe. Tust du es?"  
  
"Worum geht's?"  
  
"Du hilfst mir schwanger zu werden."  
  
Severus sah Remus misstrauisch an. "Mit Bescheinigung und Zaubertrank brauchst du lediglich noch nen Mann.....und den hast du in deiner Wohnung!"  
  
"Hilfst du mir?"  
  
"Ihn zu überreden?"  
  
"Hilfst du mir?"  
  
"Du kriegst gleich Wolfsöhrchen wenn du weiter diesen Blick drauf hast...ja ich helf dir ja...aber hör auf mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln!"  
  
"Versprochen?"  
  
Severus nickte. "Wenn ich dann nicht gerade beschäftigt bin." Er klopfte sich auf den Bauchansatz, worauf das Baby entrüstet zurück trat und er sein Gesicht verzog.  
  
Freudig umarmte Remus ihn und küsste ihn überschwänglich auf die Wange. "Ich geh sofort zu einem Werwolfspezialisten."  
  
"Ja, mach das....ich geh zu dem Rückenspezialisten..."  
  
Sofort rannte Remus zurück ins Schloss, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und rannte wieder weg. Drei Tage später klopfte er an Severus Tür.  
  
Lautlos schlich sich dieser zur Tür, ehe Lupin ein zweites Mal klopfen konnte. "Pschhhhht....er schläft endlich und beläst mal das Betüdeln....."  
  
Remus griff nach Severus Hand und zog ihn in dessen Büro. "Hier, ich habe die Bestätigung. Wenn ich den Wolfsbanntrank zu mir nehme und jede Woche einen besonderen Stärkungstrank bekomme kann ich ohne Probleme ein Kind austragen."  
  
Severus hob die Augenbrauen. "Gut."  
  
Er reichte Severus einen Zettel. "Hier ist das Rezept für den Stärkungstrank. Du machst mir die beiden Tränke doch, oder?"  
  
"Ja, sicher......den Stärkungstrank kann ich sogar auf Vorrat brauen......"  
  
Remus kramte eine kleine Flasche hervor. "Das ist der Schwangerschaftstrank", erklärte Remus. "Er ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Damit kann ich schwanger werden."  
  
"Ah, sehr gut....na dann nimm ihn zu dir und geh Sirius flach legen...."  
  
"Du hast versprochen, dass du mir hilfst."  
  
"Ja? Ich brau dir doch deine Tränke, was soll ich denn sonst noch helfen?"  
  
"Mir deinen Samen geben, damit ich schwanger werden kann."  
  
Severus sah Remus an als ob der ihn gerade nach seinem Kopf gefragt hätte. "Was?!"  
  
"Ich möchte, dass du der Vater meines Kindes wirst."  
  
"I-ich...?"  
  
Remus nickte.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Wegen deinen Genen."  
  
Severus sah ihn verwirrt an.  
  
"Mein Kind soll einen vernünftigen Vater haben. Er muss nicht unbedingt perfekt sein, aber der beste, der mir zur Verfügung steht. Und du hast nun mal bessere Vorraussetzungen als Sirius."  
  
"Nicht wirklich...ausserdem erwarte ich schon ein Kind....Remus...das ist KEINE gute Idee......von wegen Voraussetzungen...wenn du das Kind richtig erziehst ist auch Black ein fabelhafter Vater...und noch dazu einer der dich liebt."  
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Snapes sind bekannt für ihr erstaunliches Wissen über Zaubertränke und über ihre Kraft wenn es um die dunklen Künste geht. Sie sind genauso gut in der Anwendung, wie in der Verteidigung. Sirius hat diese Vorraussetzungen nicht."  
  
"Alles von Generation von Generation weiter gegeben......ich werd mich aber nicht um dein Kind kümmern können...also spielt das keine Rolle....."  
  
"Du hast dennoch die besseren Gene. Die Snapes sind älter und reiner als die Blacks."  
  
Severus' Blick wurde kühl. "Vergiess es.....!", meinte er scharf und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Nimm Sirius oder lass es, spätestens in drei Monaten wird dir diese Schnapsidee eh leid tun..."  
  
"Du hast es versprochen."  
  
"Nicht so was.....hör...auf mit dem Unfug bevor es nicht nur dir leid tut!"  
  
"Bitte."  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann und will das nicht......" Er lehnte sich müde an die kühle Mauer. Irgendwie gefiel ihm das hier nicht und er fühlte sich verdammt unwohl dabei.  
  
"Du... du musst ja nicht mit mir schlafen."  
  
"Ich will es so oder so nicht, ich...oh scheisse...." Severus sank mit einem mal unvermittelt gegen die Wand und hielt sich den Bauch. "Na los geh zu Black und lass dir von ihm ein Kind machen...! Verschwinde endlich und lass mich in Ruhe!"  
  
Sofort war Remus an seiner Seite und zog ihn in seine Arme. "Hey, Severus, alles ist in Ordnung, beruhig dich."  
  
"Nein! Hau ab!" 


	4. Vorsorgeuntersuchungen

@kokosnuss: Hehe, dir geht's nicht anders als mir. Ich hab während des Schreibens immer dämlich gegrinst und alle auf der Arbeit mit meinen Fragen über werdende Mütter genervt, weil ich ja noch keine Erfahrung drin hab und die eine erst vor ein paar Monaten ihr Baby bekommen hat^^  
  
@Dark-Tasha: Tja, dabei wollte Sevi dass ja nie und nun spielen ihm ja vor allem die verdammten Hormone übelst mit^^  
  
@Severin1: Ich denk nicht, dass Sevi irgendwen flach legen wird....der ist die absolute Oberuke und ne werdende Mama *g*  
  
@Besserweiss: Ja, ne? Ist mir auch schon passiert und dann durfte ich gleich drei Chaps lesen^^,, Geht's inzwischen wieder? Ich hoffe du hast dich beim Fallen unter den Tisch nicht verletzt...tja, besser wird es wohl nicht...entweder darfst lachen oder bangen.....es wird nämlich noch dramatisch in Zukunft....^^  
  
Titel: Zaubertrankkessel und Babybauch  
  
Teil: 4/7  
  
Autor1: Brink  
  
Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de  
  
Autor2: Yamica  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de Fanfiction: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Inhalt: Harry und seine Freunde wollen Snape eins auswischen, die Methode die sie wählen ist eher...ungewöhnlich und wird das Leben des Zaubertrankmeisters gewaltig verändern Warnungen: [slash][lemon][mpreg] Pairing: Lucius/Severus  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: HP gehört natürlich nicht mir (schön wär's), sondern Joanne K. Rowling  
  
*~*  
  
"Es ist alles gut", flüsterte Remus, "alles ist wieder gut."  
  
Ruppig löste sich Severus von Lupin und stand auf. "Worauf wartest du noch? Geh endlich zu deinem Liebsten und hoffe dass er nie erfahren wird worum du mich gebeten hast. Er WILL nämlich ein Kind mit dir, du Idiot....er hat wirklich nur Angst um dich!"  
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Er will nicht. Sonst hätte er sich doch nicht geweigert."  
  
Nun hatte Severus genug und er stiess Remus beinahe brutal von sich den Gang entlang. "Verschwinde oder du kannst den Wolfsbanntrank auch gleich vergessen...."  
  
Seufzend ließ sich Remus zu Boden gleiten.  
  
Severus aber schleppte sich zu seiner Wohnung und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, bevor er an ihr herunter rutschte und sich zusammenkauerte. Leise sprach er mit dem ungeborenen Leben in sich, um auch sich selber zu beruhigen.  
  
Kurz darauf wurde er sanft von Lucius in die Arme gezogen. "Was ist los, Darling."  
  
"Nichts, alles in bester Ordnung", log dieser ziemlich offensichtlich, denn sein Gesicht war verzogen, straften seine Worte Lügen.  
  
"Du kannst es mir erzählen."  
  
"Es ist...nichts, nur Remus...."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Er will auch......ein Kind....."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Weil er meint ich sei so glücklich. Er hat es sich fest in den Kopf gesetzt und sogar eine ärztliche Bescheinigung besorgt dass er trotz seines Fluchs ein Kind austragen kann...und nun....er will Black nicht als Vater..."  
  
"Ich kann es verstehen, alles." Sanft küsste Lucius Severus. "Du siehst auch glücklich aus. Glücklicher als du es je warst. Und Black würde ich auch nicht gerne als Vater meines Kindes haben. Aber das ist es nicht, was dich bedrückt, oder?"  
  
".....er will nicht Black, obwohl sie sich lieben und zusammen sind.......er will.....mich als Vater!"  
  
"Und du?" fragte Lucius nach einer Weile. "Was willst du?"  
  
"Ich will das nicht....wenn man ein Kind hat dann bitte schön mit jemandem den man liebt!"  
  
"Warum bist du dann so verzweifelt?"  
  
"Ich bin NICHT verzweifelt....es...tut nur weh....."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Was weiss ich....." Severus stand vorsichtig, sich den Bauch haltend, auf. "Ich brauch mal wieder was dagegen.....vielleicht bekomm ich das Ding da drin ja zum Schlafen..."  
  
Zärtlich küsste Lucius ihn und führte ihm zum Bett. "Warum tut es weh? Weil er möchte, dass du der Vater des Kindes bist? Oder weil du ihm abgesagt hast, obwohl du es auch gerne möchtest? Oder weil du zugesagt hast, obwohl du es nicht möchtest?"  
  
Severus sah Lucius verwirrt an. "Nein, DAS tut doch nicht weh....das DA..." Er tippte sich auf en Bauch und lies sich aufs Bett sinken.  
  
Erleichtert küsste Lucius ihn. "Ich hole Pomfrey, warte hier und nimm nichts ein!"  
  
"Ich hab doch selber Tränke hier", wehrte Severus ab.  
  
"Nimm nichts ein", wiederholte Lucius streng und rannte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Severus verzog sein Gesicht, aber mehr wegen der Bevormundung als wegen des ständigen Ziehens in seinem Unterleib.  
  
Kurz darauf war Poppy bei ihm und untersuchte ihn.  
  
Poppy lächelte ihn schließlich aufmunternd an. "Es ist alles OK, das Kind ist nur ein wenig lebhaft und hat sich bewegt. Das wird schon wieder."  
  
"Elender Wurm"; knurrte Severus und stiess mit einem Finger gegen seinen Bauch, worauf er gleich wieder zischend die Luft einsog.  
  
"Sprich nicht so mit dem Kind", tadelte Poppy sanft. "Und vor allem solltest du es nicht ärgern. Es wehrt sich." Sie lächelte leicht und drückte sanft gegen Snapes Bauch, sofort trat das Kind zurück. "Siehst du? Es spielt mit dir."  
  
"Kchhh...es foltert mich, das tut es..."  
  
"Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen."  
  
Severus schmollte daraufhin auf dem Bett und hoffte mit etwas Ruhe das Kleine zu besänftigen, aber anscheinend wuchs da gerade ein Fussballer oder noch schlimmer, ein Quidditchspieler, heran.  
  
Nachdem Lucius Poppy zur Tür begleitet hatte, schmiegte er sich an Severus Seite. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf Severus Bauch und genoss sie Bewegungen seines Kindes. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er plötzlich und küsste Severus Bauch.  
  
Mit einem weichen Lächeln legte Snape Lucius die Hand auf den Hinterkopf. "Ich dich auch...ich dich auch..."  
  
Severus atmete noch ein paar mal tief durch und begann dann weg zu dämmern, schliesslich mussten sie morgen früh aufstehen, denn der Unterricht begann pünktlich und noch weigerte sich Snape mit der Arbeit aufzuhören.  
  
Doch am nächsten Morgen hatte er erst einmal ein anderes Problem, als den Unterricht. "Du musst zur Vorsorgeuntersuchung", erklärte Lucius bestimmt. "Heute Nachmittag."  
  
"I-ich hab Unterricht", kam es leicht verwirrt von Severus. Toll, nun kam Lucius auch noch damit angerannt. Vor dem Schwangerschaftstraining hatte er sich ja noch retten können, aber das.... Er seufzte leise auf.  
  
"Heute Nachmittag nicht."  
  
"Aber sicher doch.....die Prüfungen beginnen bald und da kann ich den Unterricht nicht einfach ausfallen lassen..."  
  
"Severus.... du hast Mittwochnachmittags nie unterricht!"  
  
"Ich hab Schüler die nachsitzen müssen..."  
  
"Das können Sie auch am Wochenende. Du musst zum Arzt."  
  
"Warum denn? Mir geht's doch gut...."  
  
"Und wie geht es dem Baby?"  
  
"Gut, es ist endlich ruhig..."  
  
"Sicher, dass es dem Kind gut geht?"  
  
"Ich hab's nicht gefragt...ausserdem warum auch nicht?!"  
  
"Wir sollten zum Arzt gehen. Vielleicht ist es missgebildet."  
  
Kurz trat Entsetzen in Severus' Blick, doch dann fand die kühle Maske wieder ihren Platz.  
  
"Also lass uns zum Arzt gehen."  
  
"Wenn es sein muss..."  
  
Sofort strahlte Lucius ihn an. "Dann können wir auch gleich gemeinsam essen gehen."  
  
Severus nickte einfach zu allem artig und verlies dann auch brav mit Lucius das Schloss.  
  
Zufrieden führte Lucius ihn zu einem Frauenarzt.  
  
Vor der Tür blieb Severus stehen. "Da geh ich nicht rein!"  
  
"Aber natürlich."  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Doch", meinte Lucius und zog ihn einfach hinter sich her.  
  
Severus sträubte sich wie ein Kind das zum Zahnarzt sollte.  
  
Doch lange musste sich Lucius nicht mit Severus herumärgern, weil ihm die Sprechstundenhilfe zur Hilfe kam und sie wenige Minuten später Severus im Behandlungsraum hatten.  
  
Wie ein gefangenes Tier tigerte Severus in dem Raum auf und ab.  
  
Kurz darauf trat eine junge Hexe in den Raum. "Severus Snape", meinte sie mit einem undeutbaren Grinsen.  
  
Snape biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte ihr kurz zu, die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkt und Lucius tödliche Blicke zuwerfend.  
  
"Wenn Sie sich dann bitte ausziehen."  
  
Von Severus kam nur ein verächtliches Schnauben und er wandte sich von ihr ab, blickte starr aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Ich muss Sie untersuchen, also..." Sie stutzte leicht. "OK, Sie haben recht, es würde wenig bringen. Dennoch würde ich Sie bitten, den Bauch freizumachen, damit wir einen Ultraschall machen können."  
  
Snapes Augenbraue hob sich etwas und er lies den Blick kurz zu Lucius schweifen. Das Wort Ultraschall sagte ihm nun rein gar nichts.  
  
Die Ärztin griff nach Severus Arm. "Legen Sie sich bitte auf die Liege und machen Sie Ihren Bauch frei." Dann wandte sie sich zu Lucius und schob ihn sanft aus die Tür.  
  
Nun sah Severus erst mal erschrocken aus, dass sie es wagte ihn von Lucius zu trennen.  
  
Doch sie lächelte ihn nur beruhigend an und schob die Kleidung auf Severus Bauch zur Seite. "Sie brauchen keine Angst haben, Ihnen wird nichts passieren." Sie griff nach einer Tube. "Jetzt wird es einen Moment kühl", erklärte sie, während sie eine Portion Gel auf Severus Bauch verteilte.  
  
Severus verzog das Gesicht, denn das Kleine schien zu ahnen dass da was auf es zukam und machte sich mal wieder bemerkbar.  
  
Danach fuhr sie mit einem seltsam aussehenden Gerät über Severus Bauch und schaute konzentriert auch einen kleinen Monitor. Schließlich hielt sie das Gerät still und drehte den Monitor. "Professor, darf ich Sie mit ihren Kind bekannt machen?"  
  
Verwirrt blickte Severus auf das seltsame Bild dass der Monitor zeigte.  
  
"Dort können Sie ihr Kind sehen", erklärte die Ärztin. "Der Kopf, die Arme, der Rumpf, die Beine und dort.... einen winzigen Penis. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sie bekommen einen Sohn."  
  
Severus spürte wie sein Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen und etwas seinen Hals seltsam zuschnürte.  
  
Lächelnd bewegte die Ärztin das Ultraschallgerät etwas und zeigte Severus sein Kind von allen Seiten.  
  
Der Blick den Severus bekam erinnerte in keinster Weise mehr an den harten, strengen Zaubertranklehrer von Hogwarts. Gebannt verfolgte er jede noch so kleine Bewegung des Embryos in seinem Körper und während er die Bewegung auf dem Bildschirm sah, konnte er sie in seinem Inneren auch spüren.  
  
Schließlich legte die Ärztin das Ultraschallgerät zur Seite und reichte Severus ein Tuch, damit er sich reinigen konnte. "Ich muss noch eine Fruchtwasseruntersuchung machen und dann sind wir für heute fertig."  
  
"Eine was...?" Sofort war Severus wieder unsicher und rutschte unruhig auf der Liege hin und her.  
  
"Fruchtwasser. So nennt sich das, worin das Kind schwimmt. Ich muss es untersuchen."  
  
"Das schwimmt? Wo...woher kommt denn das Wasser auf einmal?"  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wohl durch den gleichen Trank, der auch dafür gesorgt hat, dass Sie schwanger wurden." Sie griff nach einer Spritze. "Bereit?"  
  
Kaum das Severus die Spitze sah stand er auch schon und war drei Schritte zurück gewichen.  
  
"Sie müssen ruhig halten, sonst könnte ich das Kind verletzen und das wollen Sie doch nicht, oder?"  
  
"Kommen sie mir damit nicht zu nah!"  
  
"Professor, nur so kann ich feststellen, ob mit dem Kind alles in Ordnung ist."  
  
"Das geht...sicher auch anders......ausserdem sah er ziemlich in Ordnung aus...und er benimmt sich auch so...." Ganz unbewusst hatte Severus schon angefangen von dem Baby als ein 'er' zu sprechen.  
  
"Ich kann Sie zwingen."  
  
Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab. "DAS werden wir ja noch sehen....."  
  
"Professor Snape, es geht hier nicht um Sie, sondern um Ihr Kind. Wissen Sie, was alles mit dem Kind nicht in Ordnung sein kann? Wenn ich diese Fruchtwasseruntersuchung nicht mache, kann das Kind mit Schäden auf die Welt kommen."  
  
Ein Knirschen kam von Severus' zusammengebissenen Zähnen, aber die Nadel allein trieb ihm schon den Angstschweiss auf die Stirn.  
  
Sie lächelte leicht. "Es wird auch nicht weh tun."  
  
"Das ist eine Nadel und Nadeln werden immer irgendwo reingestochen und wenn es um das Fruchtwasser in mir geht, dann wohl wahrscheinlich in mich und eine stechende Nadel die TUT weh!"  
  
Sie schaute ihn tadelnd an. "Halten Sie mich für eine Stümperin?"  
  
"Nein für eine Sadistin....."  
  
"Nicht halb so groß, wie Sie. Dies ist eine magische Nadel. Sie werden nichts davon spüren."  
  
"Kann jeder sagen. Nein, ist bestimmt nicht nötig. Mit ihm ist alles okay...." Severus schlich sich an der Wand entlang in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
Doch bevor er die Tür erreichen konnte, hatte die Ärztin ihn wieder auf die Liege gezaubert und ihn fixiert. "Dann eben mit Gewalt."  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
Gleichzeitig mit dem Schrei stach die Ärztin die Nadel in Severus Bauch und nahm sich eine Probe des Fruchtwassers. Schließlich zog sie die Nadel wieder heraus. "Hat doch überhaupt nicht wehgetan"; erklärte sie und entließ Severus.  
  
Der verwünschte sie mit den derbsten Flüchen die ihm überhaupt in den Sinn kam und bemerkte noch nicht einmal den Umschlag mit den Ultraschallbildern den sie ihm zugesteckt hatte.  
  
"Nehmen Sie bitte noch einmal im Wartezimmer Platz."  
  
Tat Severus und knurrte Lucius nur an, als er sich neben ihn setzte und ihn küssen wollte.  
  
"Was ist denn Süßer?"  
  
"Lass mich in Frieden!", fauchte ihn Severus an. "Das war der reinste Horror da drin....du musst mich ja echt hassen......"  
  
Sanft zog Lucius den sich sträubenden Severus auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn zart. "Ich liebe dich. Aber die Untersuchung musste sein. Es geht schließlich um die Gesundheit des Kindes."  
  
"Oh er ist gesund und wie er gesund ist und die Nadel hat ihm gar nicht gemacht und das au...sagt er mir auch grad....überdeutlich...."  
  
Liebevoll küsste Lucius ihm. "Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ja, ja....", knurrte Severus nur, lies sich aber langsam beruhigen.  
  
Sanft kraulte Lucius ihm in Nacken. "Gehen wir gleich was essen?"  
  
"Keinen Hunger..."; kam es müde von Severus. "Aber du kannst ja was essen.....ich will nur was zu trinken..."  
  
"Was besonderes?"  
  
"Ein Butterbier wäre ganz nett...." Severus hatte den Kopf an Lucius Schulter gelegt und die Augen geschlossen.  
  
Lucius liebkoste ihn sanft. "Alles was du willst."  
  
Beinahe wäre Severus eingenickt, aber als er Schritte auf sich zukommen hörte, öffnete er wieder die Augen.  
  
Die Ärztin lächelte die beiden fröhlich an. "Dem Kind geht es wunderbar. Wir sehen uns dann zur nächsten Untersuchung."  
  
Severus winkte ab. "Keine Untersuchungen mehr...."  
  
"Doch."  
  
Flehend sah Severus zu Lucius hoch.  
  
"Wir werden wiederkommen", erklärte dieser ruhig.  
  
"Nein"; quengelte Severus. Auch noch als sie zehn Minuten später wieder unterwegs waren.  
  
Schweigend hörte sich Lucius die Quengeleien an und ignorierte sie einfach.  
  
Schliesslich schwieg Severus als er sein Butterbier vor sich hatte. Gedankenverloren legte er den Umschlag bei Seite und stürzte sich auf seinen Krug.  
  
"Was ist das?" erkundigte sich Lucius, während er nach dem Umschlag griff.  
  
Severus blickte nur mit Schaumbart hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Lucius brach in Entzückung aus, als er die Bilder seines Sohnes sah.  
  
Nun erst realisierte Severus was da überhaupt in dem Umschlag war und er bekam beim Anblick der Bilder wieder diesen glänzenden Blick und wurde ganz still.  
  
Glücklich beugte sich Lucius zu Severus und küsste ihn liebevoll. "Du bist der Beste."  
  
Severus schien zu träumen und lächelte nur leicht.  
  
Liebevoll zog Lucius Severus zu sich und liebkoste ihn.  
  
"Bist du nun zufrieden?", fragte Severus nach einer Weile leise und sah Lucius wieder an.  
  
"Ich bin zufrieden, seit dem ich dich zum ersten Mal in meine Arme geschlossen habe."  
  
"Ist aber schon ne Weile her....", schnuffelte Severus und schien in der Tat wirklich müde zu sein.  
  
"Seit dem bin ich glücklich."  
  
"Schön...", seufzte Severus. "Was willst du nun essen? Und können wir danach heim? Ich würde mich gerne etwas hinlegen..."  
  
"Wir können auch sofort nach Hause gehen."  
  
"Nein, du wolltest doch was essen....."  
  
"Ich knabbere ein wenig an dir."  
  
"Spinner...." Severus hob die Hand und bestellte etwas zu Essen für Lucius.  
  
"Gefällt es dir nicht?"  
  
"Nein, aber davon wirst du nicht satt und kippst irgendwann um...."  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
"Ich dich auch..."; schnurrte Severus und sah Lucius dann beim Essen zu. Als sie dann zwei Stunden später wieder nach Hause kamen legte er sich erschöpft ins Bett und als Lucius ins Zimmer trat, wurde der mit dem seltenen Ereignis beglückt, dass Severus mit dem Ungeborenen sprach.  
  
Schmunzelnd blieb Lucius im Türrahmen stehen und lauschte Severus Monolog.  
  
"...keine Sorge mehr kleiner Spatz...ich werd nicht zulassen dass dir nochmals jemand eine Nadel vor dein Näschen rammt. Wäre ja noch schöner wenn die meinen Jungen aufgespiesst hätte...bist sicher erschrocken, ne...? Aber nun ist gut, nicht? Bist ja ganz still...lebst du noch?"  
  
Er stupste leicht gegen den Bauch und bekam als Antwort diesmal ein keinesfalls schmerzhaftes Stupsen zurück. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Nur noch etwas Geduld Baby....dann kannst du das hier alles sehen und nicht nur hören...aber ich glaub noch viel ungeduldiger als wir zwei ist dein Vater.....er wird dich wohl auf Händen tragen. Muss dann wohl aufpassen dass du kein kleiner, verwöhnter Schnösel wirst.....aber immerhin fliesst mein Blut auch in deinen Adern, also wirst du schön bodenständig bleiben....aber du musst dann aufpassen dass dir dein Papa nicht die Spielsachen klaut....." Severus gähnte. "Na bist du auch müde Kleiner? War ein anstrengender Tag nicht? Wir sollten etwas schlafen...nur eine halbe Stunde oder so......."  
  
Leise begann Severus dem Baby etwas vorzusummen, wurde aber immer leiser, bis er schliesslich ruhig und gleichmässig atmete.  
  
Leise legte Lucius sich neben Severus und zog ihn in seine Arme.  
  
Selbst im Schlaf kuschelte sich dieser noch in die vertraute Wärme.  
  
Sanft streichelte Lucius ihn, bis er selbst einschlief. 


	5. Des Meisters Ruf

@Shelley: Ich weiss, ich weiss, aber ich wollte das ganze ja auch nie IC schreiben^^,, Wer tut das schon der HP Slash schreibt*lol* Die Schülerreaktionen fehlen dir, ich weiss.....aber es geht nun mal weniger um die Schüler...aber spätestens in der Fortsetzung, also wenn Sevi wieder in Hogwarts is, inkl. Nachwuchs, komm ich auch nicht mehr um die drum rum....und wo soll es wohl schon rauskommen? Kaiserschnitt....wieder ein Thema, dass Severus dann den Schweiss auf die Stirn treiben wird.  
  
@Keeline: Du magst die Ärztin nicht? Gut, ich auch nicht und Severus wohl auch nicht....ich glaub fast, dass war mal eine seiner Schülerinnen und die will ihm nun was heimzahlen. Tja, Remus ist ein Kapitel ganz für sich....und könnt euch bei ihm bedanken. Dank dem Werwolf ist nämlich eine Fortsetzung in Planung (ob die lustig wird bezweifle ich auf Grund meiner Notizen allerdings -.-) Und ja es wird ein Junge. Her mit den Namensvorschlägen....hab schon ein par potentielle Kandidaten hier, aber vielleicht findet ihr noch was besseres.  
  
@Severin: Jap, zur Zeit ist noch alles in Ordnung mit ihm.....aber jede werdende 'Mutter' hat mal ein Hoch und mal ein Tief...  
  
@Dark-Tasha: Tja, so langsam kann sich Severus selber auch nichts mehr vormachen. Ich denk mal er ist dem kleinen Wesen in seinem Bauch schon jetzt ganz verfallen....  
  
Okay, das hier dürfte wahrscheinlich das letzte Kapitel vor dem Weihnachtsstress werden. Vielleicht schaff ich es ja während der Feuertage eine ruhige Minute zu finden, um was hoch zu laden. Ich weiss ja, dass das Ende hier ziemlich derb ist und ich hoffe ich wird nicht depressiv, das könnte sich sonst vielleicht noch auf den Ausgang der Story auswirken....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Titel: Zaubertrankkessel und Babybauch  
  
Teil: 5/7  
  
Autor1: Brink  
  
Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de  
  
Autor2: Yamica  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de Fanfiction: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Inhalt: Harry und seine Freunde wollen Snape eins auswischen, die Methode die sie wählen ist eher...ungewöhnlich und wird das Leben des Zaubertrankmeisters gewaltig verändern Warnungen: [slash][lemon][mpreg] Pairing: Lucius/Severus  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: HP gehört natürlich nicht mir (schön wär's), sondern Joanne K. Rowling  
  
Die nächste Zeit verstrich ruhig, bis auf die Tatsache dass die Prüfungsvorbereitungen liefen und Severus oftmals bis tief in die Nacht an seinem Schreibtisch sass.  
  
Ständig war Lucius in seiner Nähe, passte auf, dass er sich nicht übernahm und sorgte auch dafür, dass er immer brav zur Vorsorgeuntersuchung ging.  
  
Was jedes mal einen riesigen Zwist zwischen den beiden heraufbeschwor. Inzwischen war es Severus sogar egal wenn er Lucius vor versammelter Schülermenge anschrie, da man selbst unter dem Umhang sehen konnte wie sich sein Bauch wölbte. Wieder einmal hatte es Lucius geschafft und diesmal war Severus nicht nur kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen, weil er nicht mehr zu argumentieren wusste, sondern nun liefen die Tränen bereits. Dennoch war er fest entschlossen er würde jetzt Abendessen gehen. Das Lucius ihm wieder folgte registrierte er und fuhr wütend herum. "Was willst du denn jetzt noch?! Hau endlich ab!"  
  
Lucius seufzte lautlos. Er hasste es, wenn er sich mit Severus vor der ganzen Schule streiten musste. Aber diesem war es egal, dass sie mitten im Speisesaal standen und sowohl Lehrer wie auch Schüler vollzählig anwesend waren. "Severus, ich liebe dich und ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Du trägst unseren Sohn aus, natürlich mach ich mir da Sorgen um dich und will dir helfen, so gut ich kann."  
  
"Ha! Genau....unseren Sohn...genau darum geht's dir doch.....ich bin dir im Grunde doch egal....." Angestrengt versuchend nicht völlig los zu heulen sog Severus hektisch die Luft ein. "Und so was nennst du Liebe....als ob du mich jemals geliebt hast......was anderes als mein Arsch hat dich doch eh nie interessiert und wenn du das Kind erst mal im Arm hast werd ich abgeschoben genau wie du's mit deiner Frau auch gemacht hast..." Die letzten Worte waren kaum noch zu verstehen gewesen, da sie fast in seinem Schluchzen untergegangen waren.  
  
"Severus ich liebe dich, ich habe dich immer geliebt und ich werde dich auch immer lieben. Selbst wenn ich keinen Sex mit dir habe, bist du mir das wichtigste auf der Welt. Wie kommst du darauf, dass du mich nicht interessieren würdest?"  
  
"Weil du doch immer nur um mich besorgt bist wegen dem Baby...."  
  
"Ich bin um dich noch viel mehr besorgt."  
  
"Das sagst du viel zu einfach.....dir glaubt doch kein Mensch mehr...." Sturzbäche von Tränen liefen über Severus' Wangen. Die meisten Schüler wandten ihre Blicke von den beiden ab, weil sie nicht respektlos erscheinen wollten, aber Severus redete sich immer weiter in Rage, bis das Baby ihm schliesslich Einhalt gebot und voll gegen seinen Ischiasnerv trat, so dass er mit einem erstickten Schrei zusammenbrach.  
  
Sofort war Lucius an seiner Seite und nahm Severus in den Arm. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Schatz?"  
  
"Nein!", wimmerte Severus. "Nichts ist in Ordnung....gar nichts......du behandelst mich nur noch wie eine Porzellanpuppe, mehr als Kuscheln liegt doch schon lange nicht mehr drin.....aber ich hab auch Bedürfnisse.....ich will nicht nur schmusen.....mit Narzissa hast du doch bestimmt bis kurz vor Dracos Geburt geschlafen, aber mich rührst du schon im sechsten Monat nicht mehr an!"  
  
"Ich habe niemals mit Narzissa geschlafen!"  
  
Bei Lucius Worten hatten sich alle Blicke auf die beiden Streitenden gerichtet und wandten sich nun synchron zu Draco, der seinen Vater mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen, Verzweiflung und Unglaube ansah. Es war wirklich schwer zu glauben, dass Lucius nie mit Narzissa geschlafen haben soll, wenn Draco das Ebenbild seines Vaters war.  
  
Genau darauf bezog sich Snapes Argumente und alles was er Lucius noch an den Kopf knallte war ein nahezu hysterisches "LÜGNER!!"  
  
"Verdammt Severus, du weißt, dass ich Narzissa niemals angerührt habe." Aufgebracht funkelte Lucius ihn an. "Du bist doch derjenige, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass Draco gezeugt wurde."  
  
Der blonde Slytherin gab ein erschrockenes Quietschen von sich. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.  
  
Nun sah wirklich jeder zu Draco und auch Severus blickte zu ihm und kurz keimte Mitleid in ihm aus, schliesslich konnte Draco nichts hierfür.  
  
Doch nun war Lucius richtig wütend und in solchen Momenten achtete er nicht auf seine Umwelt und vor kümmerte er sich nicht darum, was seine Worte anrichten konnte.  
  
"Du weißt, dass ich Narzissa nur geheiratet habe, weil ich einen Stammhalter brauchte. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich jemals etwas für die kleine Schlampe empfunden habe? Du bist es, den ich liebe, den ich immer geliebt habe. Draco ist doch nur mein Stammhalter und dank dir, brauchte ich das Flittchen dafür noch nicht einmal anfassen. Du bist meine Familie, du und unser Kind. Die kleine Schlampe und ihr Leben interessiert mich nicht. Sie kann machen, was sie will, nun wo ich jemanden habe, der mein Erbe antritt."  
  
Severus schluckte und blieb still, wollte Lucius nicht noch zu weiteren unbedachten Äusserungen verleiten. Doch das Unheil war schon angerichtet, denn Draco verlies die grosse Halle ziemlich überstürzt und verschwand in einem der dunklen Gänge Hogwarts'.  
  
Als Lucius das Schluchzen seines Sohnes hörte, zuckte er zusammen und fuhr sofort herum, sah aber nur noch, wie Draco um die Ecke verschwand. "Bist du nun glücklich?" fuhr er Severus an. "Du hast es geschafft, alles kaputt zu machen." Wütend fuhr er herum und rannte seinem Sohn hinterher.  
  
Severus schloss langsam die Augen und versuchte ruhig durch zu atmen, aber das Kleine in ihm trat noch immer gehörig aufgebracht um sich und lies ihn kaum zur Ruhe kommen. Allerdings noch viel mehr weh tat sein schlechtes Gewissen. Wie Draco sich nun fühlen mochte konnte er sich leibhaftig vorstellen. Heute Nacht würde er wohl auf seinen Geliebten verzichten müssen. Mühsam erhob er sich wieder und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seiner Wohnung. In der Stille der Kerkergänge glaubte er sogar mal irgendwo Dracos Schluchzen vernommen zu haben.  
  
Was aber völlig unmöglich und nur ein Streich seiner überreizten Sinnen war, denn Draco war schlussendlich nach draussen gelaufen und hatte sich vom Schloss entfernt, als er hinunter zum See lief.  
  
Seufzend setzte sich Lucius neben Draco. "Ich habe da grade ganz schön Mist geredet."  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe!"; schluchzte der Junge nur auf und stand wieder auf, um vor seinem Vater weg zu laufen.  
  
Doch Lucius zog ihn zurück. "Setz dich. Ich glaub, es ist an der Zeit, dir zu erklären, wie du auf die Welt gekommen bist. Die ganze Geschichte und nicht nur die kurze Vision für Eingeweihte."  
  
Draco rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase und sah seinen Vater finster an.  
  
"Ich habe Severus kennen gelernt, als ich noch in Hogwarts war. Er war ein paar Jahre unter mir. Dennoch hat er mich gereizt und nach ein paar Jahren, als ich Hogwarts schon verlassen hatte, kam wir beiden schließlich zusammen. Ich habe ihn mehr geliebt als alles andere und bis zum heutigen Tag ist diese Liebe nie weniger, nur noch mehr geworden. Seit wir damals zusammen kamen, waren wir ohne Unterbrechung zusammen, obwohl es zwischenzeitlich nicht einfach war.  
  
Am Anfang hatten meine Eltern nichts dagegen, dass ich mit Severus zusammen war. Er kam auch aus einer reinen Zaubererfamilie, so wie wir. Sie dachten am Anfang, es würde sich wieder geben und wir würden uns trennen. Aber wir trennten uns nie. Sie verlangten, dass ich heirate, um einen Stammhalter zu zeugen. Ihnen war egal, was ich mache, solang ich nur dafür sorgte, dass der Name Malfoy nicht ausstarb.  
  
Ich brauchte also eine Frau, die bereit war mir einen Erben zu schenken. Und Narzissa brauchte ein Heim, ein gesichertes Einkommen, genug Geld um ihren Lebensstandart aufrecht zu erhalten und jemand, der nichts dagegen hatte, dass sie einen, oder mehrere Liebhaber hatte. Aus diesem Grund haben wir geheiratet. Ich habe genug Geld, dass es uns allen gut geht. Mir ist es egal, was sie macht, solang sie den Namen Malfoy nicht in den Schmutz zieht. Und ihr ist es egal, dass ich mit Severus zusammen bin. Wir gehen jeder unseren eigenen Weg und haben unseren Liebhaber und achten nur darauf, dass es nicht zu sehr in die Öffentlichkeit gelangt. Nun ja, dass hat sich dann jetzt auch erledigt."  
  
Draco flossen nur wieder neue Tränen über die blassen Wangen.  
  
"Ich habe also geheiratet und meine Eltern waren glücklich, genauso wie Narzissa und ich. Uns fehlte nur noch eins, einen Sohn. Aber ich habe Severus zur sehr geliebt, um mit ihr zu schlafen. Also habe ich Severus um Hilfe gebeten. Er hat Narzissa einen Zaubertrank gegeben und einen Zauber gesprochen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er gemacht hat. Aber er hat dafür gesorgt, dass Narzissa mit meinem Samen befruchtet wurde und dich neun Monate später zur Welt brachte. Solang du zu Hause warst, haben wir uns bemüht, dass du nie erfährst, dass wir beide Liebhaber haben. Dennoch muss dir aufgefallen sein, dass wir uns nie geliebt haben. Nachdem du dann in Hogwarts warst, lebte Narzissas Liebhaber bei uns. Er geht nur, wenn Ferien sind und du nach Hause kommst. Ich treffe mich meist heimlich mit Severus, da ja niemand was merken darf. Wir haben uns überlegt, die erst die Wahrheit zu sagen, wenn du mit der Schule fertig und erwachsen bist. Ich kann nicht für deine Mutter reden. Aber auch wenn ich sie nie geliebt habe, so liebe ich doch dich. Du bist mein Sohn. Mein Erstgeborener. Ich liebe dich, so wie ein Vater seinen Sohn liebt. Deinen Bruder werde ich auch lieben. Anders, weil er mir von einem Menschen geschenkt wurde, den ich liebe, aber nicht mehr. Du wirst immer der erste in meinem Leben sein. Und mein Alleinerbe. Severus' Kind wird keinerlei Ansprüche an mir haben. Das wirst nur du."  
  
Draco sah seinen Vater mit einem Blick an der ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er ihm das nicht wirklich abnahm.  
  
"Habe ich dir jemals das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich dich nicht liebe? Habe ich dir je einen Wunsch abgeschlagen? Draco, ich war mein Leben lang für dich da. Ich habe dich verwöhnt. OK, ich war streng. Aber doch nur zu deinem Besten."  
  
Obwohl Draco nickte ruckelte seine Unterlippe, als er versuchte neue Tränen zurück zu halten.  
  
Sanft zog Lucius ihn in seine Arme, hielt ihn sanft fest. "Wenn du möchtest, werde ich in den Ferien weiterhin nur für dich da sein. Dann kümmere ich mich um Severus und sein Kind, wenn du in Hogwarts bist und Unterricht hast. Ich kann es auch so machen, dass du nie etwas davon merken wirst."  
  
Draco wollte sich erst von Lucius wegstossen, doch dann klammerte er sich schon fast regelrecht an ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. Ganz leise kam schliesslich eine Frage von ihm: "Darf....darf ich ihn denn auch mal sehen....wenn er da ist?"  
  
"Wenn du möchtest, darfst du uns helfen, uns um ihn zu kümmern."  
  
Ein zaghaftes Nicken kam von Draco.  
  
"Freust du dich darauf, der große Bruder zu werden?"  
  
Hörbar zog Draco die Nase hoch. "Irgendwie schon..."  
  
"Möchtest du das Kind kennen lernen?"  
  
Nun nickte Draco deutlich spürbar, lies seinen Vater aber nicht los.  
  
Vorsichtig stand Lucius mit Draco im Arm auf. "Dann komm, lass uns Severus suchen gehen."  
  
Draco blickte seinen Vater etwas erschrocken an. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals von diesem getragen worden zu sein.  
  
"Möchtest du laufen?" erkundigte sich Lucius, als er Dracos Gesicht sah.  
  
Etwas stockend schüttelte Draco den Kopf und erlaubte sich endlich sich an seinen Vater zu kuscheln.  
  
Schmunzelnd drückte Lucius Draco an sich und ging mit ihm in den Kerker. Sanft legte er Draco neben Severus aufs Bett. "Sag Hallo zu deinem Bruder", murmelte er leise und zeigte auch Severus Bauch.  
  
Der Kleine sah seinen Lehrer ziemlich skeptisch an, doch Severus war nur halbwegs wach und bekam kaum etwas davon mit.  
  
Vorsichtig nahm Lucius Dracos Hand und legte sie auf Severus Bauch. Sanft drückte er gegen den Bauch, damit Draco eine Bewegung des Kindes spüren konnte.  
  
Dracos sich hebende Augenbrauen gaben schliesslich auch an, wann dies der Fall war.  
  
"Es fühlt sich toll an, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Das ist ganz lebendig da drin! Schläft das nie?"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht."  
  
"Armer Professor...dann hat er ja nie Ruhe...."  
  
"Och, er schafft es auch so zu schlafen. Aber du hast recht, ich glaube, dass ist der Grund, warum er zur Zeit so unausstehlich ist." Er grinste seinen Sohn an. "Aber sobald er anfängt, auch Slytherin Punkte abzuziehen, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er seinen Schwangerschaftsurlaub nimmt."  
  
"Vielleicht würde es reichen wenn du ihn weniger begluckst...? Weisst du...der Professor ist ein doch recht eigenständiger Mensch und sich Hilfe irgendwie nicht gerade gewohnt..."  
  
"Glaubst du, das sich übertreibe? Aber ich will doch nur, dass es ihm gut geht."  
  
"Nur ein klitzekleines wenig......wenn es nicht geht wird er dich schon um Hilfe bitten..." Draco gähnte. "Meinst du nicht?"  
  
"Sicher werd ich...", kam es von Severus im Halbschlaf genuschelt.  
  
Lächelnd schmiegte sich Lucius an seinen Sohn und seinen Geliebten. "Meine Familie."  
  
"Müde Familie...."; meinte Draco schläfrig. "Ich sollte langsam in mein Zimmer...ist sicher schon spät..."  
  
"Du kannst auch hier bleiben."  
  
"Dann verpass ich die Ausgangssperre und krieg Punkte abgezogen..."  
  
"Kriegst ne Sondererlaubnis"; brabbelte Severus, und kuschelte sich fester ins Kissen.  
  
Lucius lächelte leicht und legte sich zu den beiden ins Bett. "Gute Nacht, meine Lieben."  
  
Von Draco kam noch ein leises "Nacht", aber Severus schien schon fest zu schlafen.  
  
Zu Lucius Freude, schien es Severus nach diesem Streit besser zu gehen und der Zaubertrankmeister wurde wieder umgänglicher. Konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass Lucius ihn nicht mehr bemutterte, sondern ihm wieder seinen Freiraum ließ.  
  
Vor allem schien Severus Abends wesentlich entspannter. Auch heute verkroch er sich nicht hinter Hausaufgaben die es zu korrigieren galt, sondern lies sich in Lucius Schoss gleiten, um dort seine heisse Milch mit Honig zu trinken.  
  
An einem dieser friedlichen Abenden spürten die beiden plötzlich einen brennenden Schmerz an ihren Unterarmen. Voldemort rief sie!  
  
Erschrocken sah Severus zu Lucius. Nein! Das durfte nicht sein....nicht jetzt! Schnell erhob er sich und warf sich seinen Umhang über so dass man nichts mehr von seinem Geheimnis erkennen konnte. Er wollte nicht gehen, aber er hatte schon dem letzten Ruf nicht folgen können und ein weiteres mal.....er wollte gar nicht an die Konsequenzen denken.  
  
Sanft griff Lucius nach seiner Hand und ging mit ihm bis zur Apparier- Grenze, um dann zu Voldemort zu gelangen.  
  
Um vor Voldemort keine Schwäche zu zeigen lösten sich die beiden voneinander. Jeder für sich schien zu hoffen dass keiner von ihnen Grund für das Treffen war. Aber anscheinend hatten sie Glück und der Lord sprach zwar über Verräter und ungehorsame Anhänger, die dann auch hervor gerufen und bestraft wurden, aber weder Lucius, noch Severus wurden erwähnt. Bis jetzt!  
  
Lucius begann sich zu entspannen. Vielleicht würden sie Glück haben und ungeschoren davon kommen.  
  
Doch Severus verspannte sich um so mehr und sein Gefühl sollte ihn mal wieder nicht täuschen und die dunkle Ahnung und die Angst die er schon beim ersten Brennen des Mals verspürt hatte bestätigte sich, als er Voldemort Bericht erstatten sollte. Aber er konnte nichts berichten. Weder hatte er Lücken im Schutzzauber Hogwarts entdecken können, noch konnte er sagen wann Harry unbewacht wo sein würde.  
  
Lucius schluckte leicht. Wenn Severus jetzt einen Crucatius abbekommen würde, würden es weder Severus noch das Kind überleben.  
  
Doch der Meister schien zu ahnen oder gar zu wissen das Severus nicht wie sonst war und es bereitete ihm eine Höllenfreude schon alleine die Angst in den dunklen, sonst eigentlich immer ausdruckslosen Augen zu finden. Kaum das Severus damit geendet hatte dass er eben eigentlich nichts zu berichten hatte, schoss der erste Fluch auf ihn zu. Allerdings ein harmloser Angriffszauber, der ihn lediglich an der Wange streifte und einen blutigen Kratzer hinterlies. Dennoch wich Severus anders als sonst zurück und hielt sich vermeintlich heimlich den Bauch.  
  
Gleichzeitig sprang Lucius nach vorne. "Meister, er hat die schwierigste Aufgabe von uns allen. Er muss heimlich arbeiten und gegen Dumbledore angehen. Dumbledore ist euch ebenbürtig. Wie soll Snape dann gegen ihn ankommen? Er reicht nicht halb an Eure Kraft und Macht heran."  
  
Voldemort blickte Lucius für Sekundenbruchteile überrascht an, dass schickte er ihn mit einem Fluch zu Boden. Severus widerstand dem Drang sich um seinen Geliebten zu kümmern und blickte Voldemort nur möglichst kühl an.  
  
Regungslos ließ Lucius die Strafe über sich bekommen. Lieber er, als Severus.  
  
Als Voldemort es geschafft hatte das Lucius nur noch keuchend vor ihm lag, schickte er einen letzten Fluch gegen Snape, direkt auf dessen Körpermitte. Severus ging neben Lucius zu Boden und blieb schon nach diesem einen Angriff reglos liegen, während Voldemort erklärte dass sich ihm niemand, selbst ein Lucius Malfoy nicht, in den Weg zu stellen hatte! Damit entlies er seine Anhänger und verschwand als erster von der Lichtung.  
  
Mühevoll richtete Lucius sich auf und griff nach Severus. Sofort apparierte er nach St. Mungos. Severus brauchte Hilfe. Er und das Ungeborene.  
  
Gerade als sie im Krankenhaus ankamen schlug Severus die Augen wieder auf. "Luc...alles okay?"; fragte er schwach und legte dem blonden Mann eine Hand an die Wange.  
  
"Mir geht es gut", keuchte Lucius unter Schmerzen. "Aber du musst zum Arzt."  
  
"Du hast Schmerzen", erkannte Severus sofort, seinen eigenen Körper spürte er gar nicht.  
  
"Jetzt bist du wichtig. Du und das Kind." Besorgt schaute Lucius Severus an. "Spürst du es noch?"  
  
"Nein, alles okay...ich spür nichts"; kam es sichtlich verwirrt von ihm.  
  
"Alles Okay, wenn du das Kind nicht mehr spüren kannst? Severus, etwas stimmt nicht."  
  
"Ja...klar....." Severus' Augenlider begannen zu flattern. 


	6. Windeln, Wiege und jede Menge Spielsache...

@star2211: Warum? Weil 'du-weißt-schon-wer' nun mal gerne auf den Schwächeren rumdrückt und halt das letzte Arsch ist, um es mal auf gut deutsch zu sagen  
  
@Dark-Tasha: *Tasha erst mal ein Baldiranteechen reich* Hey, hey, ganz ruhig bleiben....steht da irgendwas von [death] in der Warnung? Nein, also....gaaaanz ruhig *smile*  
  
@Shelley: Bist du dir sicher, dass Crabbe und Goyle das auch geschnallt haben? *nicht ganz überzeugt guck* *lol* übrigens (ganu unpassend an dieser Stelle, aber egal) DANKE *knutsch* für deine Fortsetzung von Helms Klamm *diese Story vergötter*, was wohl daran liegt dass ich Craig vergöttere, nur dass nie jemand meine FF hier zu lesen kriegt *seufz* da RPS ja ned erlaubt sind(ätsch, bei animexx is sie dennoch hochgeladen)  
  
@kokosnuss: Oh ja, oh ja, oh ja. Natürlich kann ich das machen *grins* Aber wer sagt denn hier was von Mord? *zwinker*  
  
@Keeline: *Ohren zuhalt* Ma, ma, ganz ruhig....Hilfäh? Na du kennst doch die Notrufnummer, oder? Vielleicht können die ja helfen *lol* Aber zu deiner Beruhigung....das Kleine (immer noch namenlos, wo bleiben Eure Vorschläge?) wäre überlebensfähig gewesen zu dem Zeitpunkt  
  
@sympathex: Tja, ich bin eigentlich sonst auch deiner Meinung...um mpreg (vor allem im Fandom Gundam Wing, wo Duo nen Embryo von Ausserirdischen eingepflanzt kriegt) mach ich sonst auch einen weiten Bogen. Aber wie du richtig erkannt hast, sollte das hier eigentlich eine Veräppelung werden, tja, aber ich bin wohl mal wieder reichlich ins ernste abgerutscht (wird in der Fortsetzung dann noch schlimmer *schon heult, bevor sie diese geschrieben hat*) Aber ich hoffe, du wirst die Story trotzdem noch weiter lesen und auch fleissig reviewen....  
  
@Eva: Hai, hai, dann hoff mal schön, aber ich glaub du kannst guter Dinge sein  
  
So, hier kommt auch schon der 2.Letzte Teil dieser Fanfic und dass noch im alten Jahr. Ich wünsche euch jedenfalls schon mal vorab allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und auf weitere spannende, lustige und manchmal halt auch tragisch-traurige Geschichten und nebenbei.....  
WO BLEIBEN DIE NAMENSVORSCHLÄGE?!?!?!?!?  
  
Hab, zwar was in Petto....aber wer weiss, vielleicht lass ich mich ja umstimmen...^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Titel: Zaubertrankkessel und Babybauch  
  
Teil: 6/7  
  
Autor1: Brink  
  
Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de  
  
Autor2: Yamica  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de Fanfiction: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Inhalt: Harry und seine Freunde wollen Snape eins auswischen, die Methode die sie wählen ist eher...ungewöhnlich und wird das Leben des Zaubertrankmeisters gewaltig verändern Warnungen: [slash][lemon][mpreg] Pairing: Lucius/Severus  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: HP gehört natürlich nicht mir (schön wär's), sondern Joanne K. Rowling  
  
Schnell brachte Lucius Severus ins Krankenhaus, wo die Ärzte sofort erkannten, was mit Severus los war. Schnell legten sie ihn auf eine Bahre und rollten ihn in ein Behandlungszimmer, ließen Lucius zurück im Warteraum.  
  
Eine Schwester brachte ihm einen schmerzlindernden Trank und eine Decke, da Lucius unter Schock am ganzen Körper zitterte.  
  
Derweilen fühlte sich Severus mehr als unbehaglich, war nicht völlig weggetreten und bekam noch mit was um ihn herum vorging.  
  
Schnell untersuchten die Ärzte ihn. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass es Severus gut ging, untersuchten sie sein Kind, prüften, ob es ihm gut ging.  
  
Als der Arzt Severus' Bauch ab zu tasten begann und dagegen drückte, bekam er just die Gegenreaktion, die zwar schmerzhaft für Severus war, ihm jedoch Tränen der Erleichterung in die Augen trieb.  
  
Die Ärzte lächelten erleichtert. Etwas beruhigter machten sie eine neue Ultraschalluntersuchung und nahmen eine Fruchtwasserprobe.  
  
Kein Gemecker diesmal von Severus. Der war auch viel zu erschöpft dazu und hatte Mühe wach zu bleiben.  
  
Schließlich gaben die Ärzte ihm einen Beruhigungstee und brachten ihn in ein normales Zimmer. Sie wollten ihn zur Sicherheit über Nacht bei sich behalten, bevor sie ihn entließen.  
  
Kurz bevor der Tee begann seine Wirkung zu entfalten rief Severus leise nach Lucius, worauf eine der Schwestern nickte und zu dem Wartenden eilte, um ihm freudig zu zunicken.  
  
Langsam und schwerfällig ging Lucius zu seinem Geliebten. Zart griff er nach seiner Hand und küsste sie, bevor er zusammenbrach.  
  
Sofort war einer der Ärzte bei ihm. Severus hatte es zwar noch mit bekommen, war aber nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen etwas zu tun. Er konnte nur noch durch halb geöffnete Augen sehen wie der Arzt Lucius hoch gehoben hatte und ihn nun aus dem Zimmer trug.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Severus noch einmal untersucht und als das Kind immer noch keine Folgen des Angriffes zeigte, wurde er wieder entlassen. Lucius allerdings musste noch ein paar Tage bleiben.  
  
Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort über den Vorfall von dem Dumbledore längstens berichtet worden war. Severus sass fast den ganzen Tag über an Lucius' Seite oder gar auf dem Bettrand, hielt dessen Hand oder streichelte sein Gesicht.  
  
Eine Woche musste Lucius im Krankenhaus bleiben, bevor er endlich entlassen wurde. Doch noch immer brauchte er viel Ruhe und musste die Tage im Bett verbringen.  
  
Als Severus am Tage von Lucius' Rückkehr auch wieder seinen Unterricht aufnehmen wollte, tauchte Dumbledore bei ihm auf. Wenig später sass der junge Zaubertrankmeister geknickt bei Lucius auf dem Bett.  
  
Besorgt griff Lucius nach der Hand seines Geliebten. "Was ist los?"  
  
Nun zog Severus erst mal eine Fresse wie ein Fünfjähriger dem man den Lutscher weggenommen hatte. "Er hat mich vom Unterricht befreit und gemeint ich solle mich jetzt nur um dich und das Baby kümmern, ich könne nach der Geburt ja wieder arbeiten......es wird aber sicher noch mehr als zwei Monate dauern bis das Kind kommt und ich hoffe nicht dass es dir so lange so schlecht geht mein Schatz....." Vorsichtig legte sich Severus neben Lucius aufs Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Und nach der Geburt meinte Albus, da soll ich erst mal meinen Anspruch auf Mutterschaftsurlaub von drei Monaten geltend machen...er würde mir auch gerne mehr Zeit zur Verfügung stellen...na danke....bis ich wieder komme sind all die Schüler die ich kenne und die mich respektieren schon draussen..."  
  
Lucius lachte leise. "Ein halbes Jahr nicht in der Schule. Severus, niemand wird dich vergessen. Auch wenn du kein Unterricht mehr gibst, bis du immer noch hier. Das Kind wird voraussichtlich Ende Juli kommen. Bis September ist sowieso keine Schule. Und ein Monat kein Unterricht. Kein Schüler wird dich vergessen."  
  
Severus nickte leicht, schien aber dennoch Mühe mit diesem Gedanken zu haben.  
  
Nachdem Lucius wieder so weit in Ordnung war, dass er aufstehen konnte, entschied er, dass es an der Zeit war, Hogwarts wieder zu verlassen. Also nahm er Severus und kehrte zurück nach Malfoy Manor.  
  
Und diesmal kehrte Severus den Spiess um. Nun ja, so gut er das noch konnte und vergewisserte sich bei jedem zweiten Handgriff von Lucius ob das denn auch wirklich ginge, ob es ihm nicht weh täte oder ob er nicht doch lieber einen Hauselfen rufen wolle. Und jedes Mal wenn Lucius ihn anknurrte konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Grummelnd schnappte sich Lucius Severus und ging mit ihm in die Stadt. Sie mussten noch das Zimmer für das Baby einrichten.  
  
Was Severus erst mal verstummen und Lucius den Vortritt lies, da er davon nun mal keine Ahnung hatte.  
  
Lucius schleppte Severus in ein Tapeten Geschäft. "Welche Farbe möchtest du? Ich bin für weiß, mit einer bunten Borte und du?"  
  
"Weiss ist gut...Farbe? Grün?"  
  
"Ich dachte eher an blau, gelb.... so als schöner Kontrast.... aber wir können auch grün nehmen und welche Farbe dazu? Weiß/Silber?"  
  
"Wie wäre es dann mit Mint? Ist nicht ganz so heftig wie normales Grün....Weiss/Silber ist gut...." Severus nickte eh bei fast jedem Vorschlag von Lucius und sah ihm nur staunend beim Aussuchen zu.  
  
"Mint und Silber? Severus, ich bitte dich, das passt nicht"  
  
Sofort hob Severus die Hände. "Dann was anders....."  
  
"Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?"  
  
Severus verzog das Gesicht. "Schwarz...das weisst du, aber Schwarz ist keine Farbe für ein Baby....dann eher....hellblau.....wie...." Den Rest verschluckte er dann doch lieber und wandte sich scheinbar interessiert zur Seite um, um irgend etwas an zu gucken.  
  
Sofort umarmte Lucius ihn von hinten. "Hellblau wie was?"  
  
Severus sah hoch und lächelte still für sich. "Sieh mal in den Spiegel...!"  
  
Verwundert hob Lucius eine Augenbraue. "Warum?"  
  
Sanft schmieget sich Severus in Lucius' Arme. "Dann siehst du in was ich mich bei dir zuerst verliebt habe..."  
  
"Meine Augen sind grau!"  
  
"Nicht wenn du glücklich bist und lächelst...."  
  
"Also hellblau.... und welche Farbe noch dazu?"  
  
Einen Moment überlegte Severus und blickte sich suchend um. "Zartgelb?"  
  
"Meine Haarfarbe?" Spöttisch schaute Lucius ihn an. Doch dann lächelte er. "Dann bekommt unser Kind eine Einrichtung nach meiner Augen- und Haarfarbe."  
  
"Schlimm? Dann müssen wir nur hoffen dass es nicht nach mir kommt und so dunkel wird..."  
  
Lucius lächelte. "Nein, es ist nicht schlimm. Dann komm, suchen wir uns die Sachen raus."  
  
Langsam begann Severus aufzutauen und Interesse an dem zu zeigen was sie gerade taten und spätestens als sie in einem Babyfachgeschäft standen bekam er ganz seltsame Gefühle und schluckte, im Eingang stehen bleibend, erst mal ziemlich hart.  
  
"Was ist, Schatz?"  
  
Severus öffnete den Mund, sagte aber nichts. Wortlos tapste er weiter und bestaunte die unendlich erscheinende Vielfalt an Babymobiliar, Utensilien, Kleidung und Zubehör.  
  
Eine Weile ließ Lucius ihn laufen, dann schnappte er sich ihn und ging mit ihm zu den Babybettchen. "Fangen wir damit an. Es muss sicher und stabil sein, aber auch so, dass unser Kind bis zu seinem zweiten oder drittem Lebensjahr darin schlafen kann."  
  
Schnell war klar, dass Severus eins mit Vorhang haben wollte, denn bei den offenen Bettchen zeigte er herzlich wenig Interesse.  
  
Schließlich zeigte Lucius Severus ein Himmelbett aus hellem Holz. "Und den Himmel nehmen wir passend zu der Borde, genauso wie der Deckenbezug."  
  
Severus nickte, hatte aber schon was viel Aufregenderes gesehen. Eigentlich war er ja schon gut dreissig Jahren aus diesem Alter heraus, aber die riesige Plüschschlange faszinierte ihn dann doch wieder.  
  
Lächelnd küsste Lucius Severus. "Sollen wir die Schlange auch kaufen?"  
  
"Er wird wohl erst noch nichts damit anfangen können, aber wir können sie ja über dem Bettchen aufhängen...."  
  
Lucius nickte. "Dann brauchten wir als nächstes eine Wickelkommode. Am besten eine, unter der ein kleiner Schrank ist, wo wir Windel, Feuchttücher, Creme, Puder und so weiter rein tun können. Und sie sollte aus dem passenden hellem Holz sein, wie das Bett. Aber es sollte Bunte Verzierungen haben. Außerdem muss es Beißfest sein und damit auch ungiftig."  
  
"Es gibt giftige Kindermöbel?", fragte Severus erschrocken.  
  
Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja und nein. Es hat was mit dem Lack zu tun. Die Möbel sind alle lackiert, damit sie abgewaschen werden können. Einige von den Lacken sind halt naturfreundlicher und ungefährlicher für die Kinder. Richtig giftig sind keine der Möbel. Aber manche sind halt besser, als andere."  
  
"Ich will das Beste!", kam es prompt von Severus und guckte dann runter auf seinen Bauch, da der Junior anscheinend seiner Meinung war.  
  
Eine Stunde später hatten sie auch eine passende Wickelkommode, ein Schrank, ein Regal und mehrere Spielkisten gekauft. Zufrieden, dass das Mobiliar zusammenpasste und die Stoffe auch alle mit den Wänden harmonierte. Danach zog Lucius Severus in eine Galerie, um für die Wand ein paar schöne Bildchen für die Wände zu kaufen, damit das Zimmer ein fröhlichen Tatsch bekam.  
  
Was ebenfalls ins Zimmer musste, nachdem Severus es entdeckt hatte, war ein Kinderspiegel, der eine Kaa- Schlange als Umrandung hatte. Irgendwie war Severus wohl wahrlich ein echter Slytherin oder hegte einfach sonst einen Faible für Schlangen.  
  
Schmunzelnd ließ Lucius Severus ein paar Bilder aussuchen. Er entschied sich aber eher für fröhliche Bilder mit Hunden, Katzen und Bärenfamilien.  
  
Während Lucius noch das letzte Bild von einem Verkäufer bei Seite stellen lies, hockte Severus bereits vor einem prunkvollen Schaukelpferd und tippte es immer wieder an, damit es vor und zurück wippte.  
  
Sanft kraulte Lucius Severus Nacken. "Dafür wird es noch eine recht lange Zeit zu klein sein. Sollen wir es dennoch kaufen? Oder warten, bis er groß genug ist?"  
  
"Meinst du die haben es dann noch?", fragte Severus unsicher.  
  
"Vielleicht nicht, aber ganz sicher eine Menge andere schöner Schaukelpferde."  
  
"Hmm..."; nickte Severus und wollte wieder aufstehen, musste sich aber überrascht an Lucius fest halten.  
  
Sofort griff Lucius nach ihm und hielt ihm fest. "Alles in Ordnung, Schatz? Oder hast du grade nur festgestellt, dass du dich nicht mehr bücken kannst?"  
  
"Das...ist lästig"; brummelte Severus und schnaubte etwas von sich selber enttäuscht auf. "Und bücken kann ich mich...nur aufstehen....."  
  
Schmunzelnd half Lucius ihm wieder auf die Beine. "Das wird bald vorbei sein. Nur noch zwei Monate, wenn es pünktlich kommt."  
  
"Oh ja und dann endlich wieder alles hochheben ohne sich vorher überlegen zu müssen WIE man das am besten macht...ausserdem...wieder normale Hemden und die auch wieder normal verschliessen." Severus seufzte, hatte sich noch nicht mit den weiten Hemden angefreundet, die sein Bauch seit neustem beanspruchten, da er seine alten Hemden einfach nicht mehr über diesem zuknöpfen konnte.  
  
"Erst was essen, oder erst Spielzeugladen?"  
  
"Essen ist gut....." Severus nickte und bekam schon ganz glänzende Augen. "Also ich hätte gern als erstes eine Kürbissuppe und dann.....Lasagne? Ach ne ist etwas fettig, nicht? Wie wäre es mit Reis und Fisch? Poppy hat irgendwas davon gefaselt ich soll acht geben was ich esse! Esse ich zuviel oder was?" Severus plapperte immerzu munter vor sich hin, während er sich von Lucius zu einem Restaurant führen lies.  
  
"Nein, du isst nicht zuviel, auch wenn ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, du isst für zwei, was du nicht brauchst, auch wenn du schwanger bist. Aber was das Essen anbelangt, darauf musst du schon achten. Einige Lebensmittel, die für dich kein Problem darstellen, könnten Probleme für das Baby ein Problem sein."  
  
Severus sah Lucius mit grossen Augen an und schluckte.  
  
Lucius grinste leicht. "Iss nichts, wovon du aufstoßen musst, nicht zu scharf und nicht zuviel Säure, wie Fruchtsäure, Essig und Salz."  
  
"Okay, mag ich eh nicht......also was schlägt der Herr Ernährungsberater vor? Warum zum Teufel weisst du eigentlich so gut darüber Bescheid?"  
  
"Du erinnerst dich daran, dass ich ein Sohn habe? Da lernt man einiges. Ich bin schließlich bei jeder Vorsorgeuntersuchung, beim Schwangerschaftstraining und bei der Geburt anwesend gewesen. Ging schließlich um mein Kind. Außerdem habe ich von meiner Mutter und Narzissas Mutter oft genug gehört, worauf ich achten muss."  
  
"Oh....." Etwas schien Severus gerade siedendheiss ein. Es gab Menschen die noch nichts von seinem besonderen Zustand wussten.  
  
"Was ist, Darling?" erkundigte sich Lucius, nachdem er das Essen für sie beide bestellt hatte.  
  
"Irgendwie...hab ich da was vergessen..."  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Na ja, es gibt Leute die noch nicht wissen dass sie Grosseltern werden...."  
  
"Leben deine Eltern noch?"  
  
Severus nickte ganz schwach.  
  
"Dann solltest du ihnen vielleicht eine Eule schicken."  
  
"Werd ich....hab das irgendwie....völlig verschwitzt....", grinste Severus reichlich schief.  
  
Lucius lächelte leicht. "Ich bin froh, dass ich das meinen Eltern nicht mehr erklären muss."  
  
"Ohm ich hoffe sie erwarten keine Erklärung....sie haben doch eh immer gesagt sie würden gerne Grosseltern werden...tja...nun werden sie's ohne dass ich je ne Frau anfassen musste!"  
  
Lucius lächelte leicht. "Musst ihnen ja nicht sagen, dass du die Mutter bist."  
  
Severus nickte zustimmend und strahlte dann der Serviertochter entgegen, die das Essen brachte.  
  
Nach dem Essen zerrte Lucius Severus in den nächsten Laden. Diesmal ging es in einen Spielzeugladen, wo Lucius mehrere Spielsachen für Neugeborene kaufte, sowie eine Menge Kuscheltiere.  
  
"Damit könnte man glatt ein ganzes Kinderheim versorgen", zog ihn Severus anschliessend auf. "Hmmm, was ist das denn?" Er trat neugierig von eine kleine Minibadewanne.  
  
"Um die Babys zu baden. In den ersten Monaten geht noch ein Waschbecken, aber wenn das zu klein wird, ist so eine Badewanne nicht schlecht, da die normale Badewanne zu groß für die Kleinen."  
  
"Sonst müssten wir immer mitbaden, was?"  
  
"Wo ist das Problem? Das habe ich mit Draco auch immer gemacht."  
  
"Kein Problem", versicherte Severus, dem die Badewanne trotzdem gefiel.  
  
"Du möchtest die Badewanne haben?"  
  
Sofort wurde Lucius offen angestrahlt.  
  
Also wurde auch die Badewanne gekauft. Als nächstes suchten sie sich einen Kinderwagen und ein Maxi-Cosi aus.  
  
Bei den Kinderwagen kam es zu dem Entscheidungsproblem, klassisch oder sportlich.  
  
Lucius war für einen klassischen, in dem das Kind bequem liegen konnte und wo genug Platz war, für Wickeltasche, Regenhaupe und sonstiges Zeug war, was man für ein Kind brauchte. Außerdem sollte der Kinderwagen so sein, dass er auch noch für ein älteres Kind verwendet werden konnte, so dass sie nicht jedes Jahr einen neuen kaufen mussten.  
  
Allerdings fand Severus keins der angebotenen Modele ansprechend, ihm gefiel der dreirädrige Wagen viel besser.  
  
"Da kann das Kind nicht richtig drin liegen. Ist unbequem", bestand Lucius auf seine Meinung und führte Severus zu einem Wagen mit vier Rädern, allerdings großen und breiten Rädern, wodurch der Kinderwagen Sportlich-elegant wirkte.  
  
Eine Weile haderte Severus noch mit sich, nickte dann aber seine Zustimmung.  
  
Danach ließ Lucius Severus alleine einen Maxi-Cosi aussuchen. Immerhin würde er den Tragekorb am meisten gebrauchen.  
  
Der war schnell ausgesucht und war dann ein dunkelblaues Model, mit weissem Polster, auf dem sich blaue Bären tummelten. Zudem war auf der Haltegriff gepolstert, was Severus die Entscheidung wesentlich erleichterte.  
  
Ihre nächste Station war eine Drogerie. Leise vor sich hin pfeifend ließ er Severus den Wagen schieben und legte mehrere Flaschen, Sauger, Schnuller, Milchersatz, Calcium, Wickelrucksack, Feuchttücher, Bodylotion, Puder, Babyöl, Babywachlotion, Windeln und alles was er für das Baby noch brauchte, hinein.  
  
Je mehr Lucius in den Wagen beförderte um so verwirrter und vor allem länger wurde Severus' Gesicht. Er hielt die zwei Fläschchen mit Babylotion und Babywaschlotion in den Händen und fragte sich ehrlich wo der Unterschied darin lag.  
  
"Glaub mir, das brauchen wir alles", erklärte Lucius ihm. "Das ist zum Baden und das zum einreiben nach dem Baden." Er küsste seinen Geliebten sanft und nahm dann einen Sterilisator aus dem Regal.  
  
"Und was ist DAS?", quietschte Severus, so dass sich einige andere Kunden zu ihnen umdrehten und den beiden Männern seltsame Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
"Damit werden die Flaschen, Sauger und Schnuller sterilisiert. Oder willst du unserem Kind Krankheitserreger in den Mund stecken?"  
  
Severus schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
  
Nach der Drogerie kam der schwierigste Teil des Einkaufens: Die Kleidung!  
  
Doch anscheinend blühte Severus hier erst so richtig auf und bald besass das Ungeborene wohl mehr Kleidung als seine beiden Eltern!  
  
Lucius sorgte dafür, dass sie genug Lätzchen und Gazetücher hatten und ließ Severus gewähren.  
  
Der lief durch die Gestelle mit einer Grössentabelle, so dass das Kind schon Kleidung für den Winter hatte, ehe es auf der Welt war.  
  
"Ähm....Severus verzeih, wenn ich dich unterbreche, aber Kinder wachsen schnell und sie halten sich niemals an Größentabellen. Es wäre besser, wenn wir einfach regelmäßig Kleider kaufen würden.  
  
"Jede Woche?", kam es freudig erregt von Severus.  
  
"Jede Woche."  
  
Severus war zufrieden und sein Kaufrausch legte sich wieder.  
  
Erschöpft von dem Tag auf den Beinen brachte Lucius Severus nach Hause und ließ sich sofort in seinen Sessel fallen.  
  
Doch Severus schien noch voller Energie, lies sich aber durch Lucius' Ruhe anstecken und setzte sich vorsichtig in dessen Schoss.  
  
Müde schloss Lucius seinen Geliebten in die Arme.  
  
"Heue....war ein schöner Tag...", schnurrte Severus und küsste sanft Lucius' Schläfe.  
  
"Fand ich auch, Schatz", gähnte Lucius.  
  
"Können wir das wiederholen?", kam dann die Frage die ihm den Rest gab.  
  
Lucius nickte leicht, bevor er endgültig einschlief.  
  
Severus küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich auf die Lippen und kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.  
  
Doch die Ruhe werte nicht lang. Kurz nachdem Severus eingeschlafen war, wurde er von Narzissa geweckt.  
  
Verwirrt blinzelte er und hob schwankend den Kopf. "Was ist..?"  
  
"Du solltest dich ins Bett legen, ist besser für deinen Rücken."  
  
"Uhm, ich kann ihn doch nicht hier alleine sitzen lassen", widersprach er schwach.  
  
"Dann weck ihn."  
  
Severus wandte sich an Lucius und küsste ihn sanft. "Liebling?! Aufwachen! Lass uns ins Bett gehen!"  
  
Müde murmelte Lucius etwas unverständliches, folgte Severus aber.  
  
Der zog ihn hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer und begann ihn vor dem Bett aus zu ziehen.  
  
Sobald Severus ihn losließ, kuschelte sich Lucius ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.  
  
"Mein armer, müder Schatz...", lächelte Severus und kuschelte sich von hinten an ihn, was mit dem Bauch gar nicht mehr so einfach war.  
  
Doch davon bekam Lucius schon nichts mehr mit. 


	7. Es ist so weit!

jTitel: Zaubertrankkessel und Babybauch Teil: 7/? Autor1: Brink Email: brinck_of_twilight@yahoo.de Autor2: Yamica  
  
Email: sano@rkwelt.de Fanfiction: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Inhalt: Harry und seine Freunde wollen Snape eins auswischen, die Methode die sie wählen ist eher...ungewöhnlich und wird das Leben des Zaubertrankmeisters gewaltig verändern Warnungen: [slash][lemon][mpreg] Pairing: Lucius/Severus  
  
Archiv: ja  
  
Disclaimer: HP gehört natürlich nicht mir (schön wär's), sondern Joanne K. Rowling  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war Severus verschwunden, aber der Platz neben sich war noch etwas warm.  
  
Müde stand Lucius auf und taumelte ins Bad.  
  
Dort rauschte die Dusche und Nebel verschleierte die Sicht.  
  
"Morgen, Schatz", murmelte Lucius, bevor er wieder rausging und sich wieder aufs Bett schmiss.  
  
Severus kam kurz darauf tropfnass, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet zurück. "Immer noch müde? Ich sollte dir einen Aufbautrank brauen."  
  
"Geht schon", murmelte Lucius, nicht bereit sich zu bewegen.  
  
Severus zog sich schliesslich an und verlies das Schlafzimmer. Schon nach einer Viertelstunde kam er mit einem doch dampfenden Zaubertrank zurück und setzte sich zu seinem Geliebten ans Bett. "Luci...? Hier...! Trink dass, dann fühlst du dich nachher bald besser..."  
  
Schwerfällig richtete Lucius sich etwas auf und trank den Becher leer. Dennoch ließ er sich wieder aufs Bett fallen.  
  
Sorge trat auf Severus' Gesicht und er stich Lucius ein paar platinblonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Mittlerweile munter blinzelte Lucius seinen Geliebten an.  
  
Severus' Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. "Na? Besser..?"  
  
"Lass mich einfach hier liegen", meinte Lucius und schloss seine Augen wieder.  
  
"Was hast du denn?"  
  
"Keine Lust zum Aufstehen."  
  
"Sonst wirklich alles okay?"  
  
Lucius nickte.  
  
Eine Weile blieb Severus noch bei Lucius sitzen und kraule diesem Gedankenverloren durch die Haare, während er mit der anderen Hand seinen Bauch streichelte. Schliesslich aber verlies er seinen Geliebten wieder um etwas nach draussen spazieren zu gehen.  
  
Als Severus das Zimmer verlassen hatte, drehte Lucius sich auf den Rücken und atmete erleichtert auf. Seine Erektion hatte langsam wirklich angefangen weh zu tun.  
  
Derweilen genoss Severus nichts ahnend die frische Luft draussen und musste immer wieder schmunzeln wenn er das Baby sich bewegen spürte. "Na du? Willst du mal Schwimmweltmeister werden oder was in der Art? Aber langsam wird der Platz da drin etwas eng, ne?"  
  
Derweilen stand Lucius langsam auf und ging seinerseits unter die Dusche. Dort würde er sich auch im sein kleines Problem kümmern können.  
  
Severus' gewohnte Runde hatte der diesmal nicht in einem Stück geschafft und setzte sich bei einer Baumgruppe langsam auf eine Bank. "Nie wieder lästere ich wenn ich ne schwangere Frau sehe wenn sie absitzt...", grinste er schief. "Ist ja wahnsinnig umständlich..."  
  
Knapp eine Stunde später setzte sich Lucius zu ihm auf die Bank. "Wie geht es dir Schatz?"  
  
"Gut! Eigentlich sogar wunderbar....i-ich hab nur ein kleines Problem...."  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
Severus wurde etwas rot. "Ich kann nicht aufstehen...."  
  
Lächelnd half Lucius ihm auf.  
  
"Du glaubst nicht wie peinlich das ist", seufzte Severus und piekste mal wieder gegen den Bauch. "Acht Wochen noch so'n Theater und ich fürchte es wird nicht mehr besser..."  
  
"Wie müssen noch mal zur Ärztin, damit sie uns denn Termin gibt, wenn der Kleine rauskommt. Wenn du Glück hast, sind es weniger als acht Wochen."  
  
Und zum ersten Mal kam kein Widerspruch, sondern ein erleichtertes Kopfnicken von Severus.  
  
Als sie am Nachmittag in der Praxis ankamen, wurden sie schon von der Ärztin erwartet. "Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie es dem Kleinen geht. Bauch frei machen, Professor."  
  
Severus schien es zwar nach wie vor etwas unangenehm, wenn nicht gar peinlich, aber er hatte gelernt und tat artig was von ihm verlangt wurde.  
  
Kurz darauf konnte Severus sein Kind auf dem Monitor betrachten. Die Ärztin lächelte ihn schließlich an. "In sechs Wochen kommen Sie dann unters Messer. Am besten machen sie mit meiner Sprechstundenhilfe ein Termin aus."  
  
"U-unters Messer...", schluckte Severus und griff nach Lucius' Hand, der diesmal auch mit dabei sein durfte.  
  
"Natürlich, wie sonst soll das Kind aus Ihrem Bauch kommen?"  
  
Severus nickte nur stoisch, das war ihm auch schon mal durch den Kopf gegangen, aber musste sie es ihm auch noch so hart ins Gesicht sagen.  
  
"Sie dürfen sich sogar aussuchen, wann Ihr Kind Geburtstag haben soll."  
  
"O-okay......" Severus nickte zwar, schien aber nach dem Arztbesuch etwas verstört zu sein und schwieg immerzu.  
  
"Was hast du, Darling?"  
  
"Schiss....", kam es leise von Severus.  
  
"Ich werde bei dir sein."  
  
"Aber kann man das nicht irgendwie anders regeln? Ich meine....wir sind Zauberer...kann man das nicht raus zaubern?"  
  
"Severus, du wirst nichts spüren."  
  
"Und was wenn sie aus Versehen das Kind treffen?"  
  
"Das werden sie nicht, vertrau mir."  
  
"Willst DU das persönlich überwachen oder was? Und hey....wenn die mich aufschneiden, dann betäuben die mich doch, dann krieg ich noch nicht mal was mit....."  
  
"Du hast die Wahl zwischen eine komplette Narkose oder eine Teilnarkose."  
  
"Ah ja...und woher weisst du das nun wieder? Sag nichts...Narzissa oder deine Mutter haben es dir gesagt!"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Severus sah Lucius fragend an, hatte sich unbewusst an dessen Arm gehängt.  
  
"Ich habe Medizin studiert."  
  
Severus knickte ein. "Ein Semester oder warum weiss ich davon nichts?"  
  
"Ich bin Arzt, sogar mit Diplom."  
  
"Okay.....schön dass ich das auch noch erfahre...wozu beim Barte von Merlin hast du mich dann ständig zum Arzt geschleppt?"  
  
"Seh ich aus wie ein Gynäkologe?"  
  
"Seh ich aus wie ne Frau?"  
  
"Ich bin Kinderarzt, mit der Spezialisierung auf Säugling."  
  
"Lucius du erstaunst mich immer wieder. Wahrscheinlich noch wenn wir 80 sind..."  
  
"Was glaubst du, habe ich gemacht, als du noch zur Schule gingst?"  
  
Severus sagte nichts mehr, er wurde ungern an die Tatsache erinnert, dass er jünger war.  
  
Lucius küsste Severus leicht. "Allerdings habe ich nie praktiziert."  
  
"Du hattest es nie nötig"; meinte Severus leise.  
  
"Ich hatte dich", flüsterte Lucius verliebt.  
  
Und brachte Severus, den doch eigentlich ach so kalten Professor für Zaubertränke zum Erröten wie einen unerfahrenen Schuljungen.  
  
Sanft zog Lucius ihn an sich und küsste ihn verlangend, achtete dabei nicht darauf, dass sie mitten in der Winkelgasse standen.  
  
Doch auch Severus war völlig hin und weg und erst als er unweit von ihnen ein paar Mädchen kichern hörte löste er sich von den Lippen des anderen und verkroch sich in dessen Armen.  
  
"Sollen wir nach Hause gehen, Darling?"  
  
"Gern....", hauchte Severus und drückte sich dennoch nur fester an Lucius. Irgendwie war er noch immer ganz zittrig wenn er nur schon an die Geburt dachte, aber er hatte ja noch sechs Wochen Zeit, da konnte er sich mental gut darauf vorbereiten.  
  
Doch die Zeit für die Geburt kam für Severus schneller, als ihm lieb war. Zuerst kam Draco aus der Schule nach Hause und zeigte Severus, dass er nur noch vier Wochen bis zur Geburt hatte. Doch kaum dass die nächsten 14 Tage vergangen waren, bekam er plötzlich Bauchkrämpfe.  
  
Und das mitten in der Nacht und dass nachdem er Lucius am Tag zuvor noch bei der Einrichtung des Kinderzimmers geholfen hatte, was diesen reichlich geschlaucht hatte. Severus atmete tief durch und hoffte dass es vorbei gehen würde. Er hatte schon des öfteren Bauchkrämpfe gehabt in letzter Zeit und konnte diese nicht von richtigen Wehen unterscheiden.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" nuschelte Lucius, als er von Severus geweckt worden war.  
  
"Nichts....Schatz....schlaf weiter....", schnaufte Severus und atmete schliesslich erleichtert durch, als der Krampf vorbei war.  
  
Doch kaum dass Severus sich wieder entspannt hatte, kam der nächste Krampf.  
  
Zischend zog er die Luft ein und krümmte sich unter der Decke zusammen.  
  
Sofort beugte sich Lucius über ihn. Er brauchte nicht lange, bis er wusste, was los war. Sofort sprang er aus dem Bett und rief nach Narzissa. Die erschien auch kurz darauf im Zimmer, se brauchte nur kurz einen Blick auf Severus zu werfen, der sich grade wieder krümmte, um zu wissen, was sie machen sollte.  
  
"Au.....scheisse.....", wimmerte dieser. "Luci...ich brauch meinen Magentee.....ich krepier hier gleich...."  
  
"Es ist alles OK", flüsterte Lucius beruhigend und hielt ihn sanft fest. "Entspan dich, dann wird alles wieder gut."  
  
Kaum das er zuende gesprochen hatte, kam Narzissa zurück ins Zimmer. "Ich habe die Ärztin erreicht. Sie bereitet alles für die Notoperation vor."  
  
"Was?", keuchte Severus auf und krallte sich an Lucius Ärmel fest. "Was geht hier vor? Was für eine Notoperation?" Angst spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider.  
  
"Das Kind will auf die Welt kommen", erklärte Lucius ruhig, innerlich aber selber zitternd. Vorsichtig half er Severus auf. "Du musst jetzt ganz tapfer sein. Wir müssen zur Klinik."  
  
"Huh? Warum denn jetzt schon? Doch erst in zwei Wochen....." Kaum das Severus auf den Beinen stand, gaben die Knie auch schon wieder nach.  
  
Lucius stürzte ihn, während Narzissa ihm einen Umhang umlegte und dann half Severus in die Kutsche zu bringen.  
  
"Nicht apparieren?", fiepte Severus und krallte seine Finger ins Sitzpolster.  
  
"Nein, fahren", erklärte Lucius und setzte sich neben ihn. "Keine Angst, du bist stark, du schaffst das."  
  
Tatsächlich wurde Severus nach einer Weile wieder ruhig, als der Schmerz nachliess.  
  
Schließlich schafften sie es, Severus in den OP zu bringen, wo die Ärztin bereits die Narkose vorbereitete, während Lucius sich umzog.  
  
Severus sah sich unsicher um. Den Kreissaal hätte er doch nächste Woche erst besichtigen sollen, damit er ihm vertraut wurde. Nun aber lag er hier und wieder ging dieser Schmerz durch ihn hindurch, der ihn all seine Beherrschung kostete um nicht zu schreien. Dennoch kam ein leises Wimmern über seine Lippen und er kniff die Augen zusammen.  
  
Lucius trat neben Severus und ergriff dessen Hand. "Keine Sorge Darling. Gleich hast du's überstanden!"  
  
"Warum nicht sofort?", keuchte Severus. "Bei Merlin, dass ist schlimmer als der Crucatius....das....aaaaah....." Severus Atem begann hektisch zu werden. Lucius Bemühungen ihn zum ruhigeren Atmen zu bringen prallten ungehört an ihm ab.  
  
Zwei Schwestern halfen schliesslich Severus zusammen mit Lucius' Hilfe etwas zur Seite zu drehen, damit die Ärztin die Spinalanästhesie durchführen konnte.  
  
Severus zuckte zusammen, als sich die lange Nadel in seinen Rücken bohrte. Gleich darauf war dieser Schmerz aber wieder nichtssagend im Vergleich mit der erneuten Wehe, die ihn nach Luft schnappen lies.  
  
Aber nicht nur Severus litt, auch Lucius litt mit seinem Geliebten mit und ein flaues Gefühl tat sich in seinem Magen breit. Seine Finger waren längst taub, so sehr drückte Severus sie zusammen, um dem Schmerz irgendwie entgegen zu wirken.  
  
"Ich halt's nicht mehr lange aus", wimmerte Severus leise und biss sich auf die marträtierte Unterlippe.  
  
Tröstend hauchte ihm Lucius einen Kuss auf den Mund. "Du machst das wunderbar Liebling. Ganz toll.... " Auch sein Atem ging zittrig und er konnte sich nicht dran erinnern, dass er bei Dracos Geburt ebenso aufgeregt war und sich so hilflos gefühlt hatte.  
  
Severus, inzwischen auch wieder auf dem Rücken liegend, wimmerte nur noch leise. "Es soll aufhören, es soll aufhören..... "  
  
Aber plötzlich hörte der grosse Schmerz auf, die Narkose begann zu wirkte, lies nur einen leichten Schmerz zurück, der zu ertragen war. Die Ärztin nickte Lucius zu, der Severus' Gesicht mit einem feuchten Lappen zärtlich abwischte. "Es ist so weit Schatz. Sie holen jetzt unser Baby...gleich kannst du ihm in die Augen sehen!"  
  
Severus blickte angestrengt nach unten, konnte aber ausser einem grünen OP- Tuch rein gar nichts sehen. Er spürte dass sich in seinem Bauch etwas tat, aber auch nicht mehr. Die Schmerzen waren nun gänzlich weg, dennoch ging sein Atem stockend und er wurde ungeduldig. "Dauert....dauert das noch lange...ich... " Weiter kam er nicht, als erneuter Schmerz aufkam und er erschrocken den Atem anhielt.  
  
Sekunden später ebbte der Schmerz abrupt ab. Gleich darauf vernahm man zartes Babygeschrei in dem Kreissaal und der winzige Säugling wurde Severus auf die Brust gelegt. Wie man den Kaiserschnitt danach wieder zunähte und den Heilzauber für die Wunde sprach, bekam er gar nicht mit.  
  
Unregelmässig verlies der Atem Severus' Lungen und als er das kleine Bündel Mensch schliesslich auf sich liegen spürte und ihm das erste mal ins Gesichtchen sehen konnte, hielt er den Atem sogar an.  
  
Liebevoll küsste Lucius seinen Mann. "Ich bin stolz auf dich."  
  
Severus war nicht fähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, aber Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht während er dem neuen Erdenbürger mit einer Fingerspitze vorsichtig über die Wange streichelte.  
  
"Hast du schon einen Namen für den Kleinen?"  
  
Severus schluckte erst einmal, setzte an und brachte immer noch keinen Ton heraus.  
  
Zart küsste Lucius ihn. "Lass dir Zeit, wenn dir kein Name einfällt."  
  
Ein heftiges Ausatmen kam von Severus, dann endlich schien er seine Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben. "Weisst DU denn keinen?", brachte er mühsam hervor.  
  
Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir können ja Draco einen Namen aussuchen lassen."  
  
"Einfach...nur später....." Severus blickte vom Baby hoch zu Lucius. "...liebe dich....", wisperte er leise.  
  
"Ruh dich etwas aus", meinte Lucius leise, als Severus das Kind aus dem Arm genommen wurde.  
  
Sofort schien Severus sichtlich verwirrt und sah Lucius ängstlich an.  
  
"Er wird gewaschen, untersucht und dann in ein Bettchen gelegt. Du bekommst ihn wieder, wenn du aufgewacht bist....versprochen."  
  
"Bin doch...wach"; gab Severus erschöpft von sich.  
  
"Schlaf."  
  
Wie auf Befehl fielen Severus die Augen zu, dennoch hielt er Lucius' Hand weiter fest umklammert.  
  
Als Severus aufwachte, lag er in einem normalem Krankenzimmer. Hell schien die Sonne hinein und sowohl Lucius als auch Draco standen am Fenster und gaben leise Geräusche des Entzückens von sich.  
  
Severus blinzelte noch ein paar mal und richtete sich dann im Bett auf, schwang vorsichtig die Beine über die Bettkante und erhob sich. Ein seltsames Gefühl der Leere erfasste ihn und er presste sich die Hand gegen den nun wieder flachen Bauch.  
  
Lucius und Draco bemerkten nichts davon, sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, das Neugeborene anzuhimmeln.  
  
Schliesslich legte Severus sein Kinn müde auf Lucius Schulter und lehnte sich an ihn.  
  
"Er ist wunderhübsch."  
  
Severus nickte nur und betrachtete das kleine, rosige Baby das friedlich schlief. Irgend etwas juckte Severus in den Fingern, ein Drang, dem er kaum widerstehen konnte.  
  
"Du solltest es nicht anfassen, sonst wacht es noch auf"; meinte Lucius, der Severus Gedanken zu lesen schien.  
  
Sofort krallte sich Severus' Hand an Lucius' Ärmel fest, damit sie wenigstens etwas zu fassen bekam.  
  
"Hast du nun einen Namen, oder sollen wir Draco entscheiden lassen?"  
  
Severus überlegte kurz und flüsterte leise einen Namen.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Janus...."; wiederholte Severus und sah Lucius fragend und hoffnungsvoll zugleich an.  
  
"Janus Snape", murmelte Lucius nachdenklich. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Da fehlt ein S. Er braucht noch einen zweiten Vornamen, der mit S beginnt."  
  
Abwartend blickte Severus erst Lucius, dann Draco an.  
  
"Silvius", flüsterte Draco.  
  
Severus nickte und wankte leicht, lies sich schwerer gegen Lucius sinken.  
  
"Janus Silvius Snape, willkommen in der Welt."  
  
Wie auf Kommando begann das Baby sich zu regen und leise zu wimmern. Nun war es um Severus geschehen. Egal was Lucius noch sagen würde, nun griff er an ihm vorbei und hob das kleine Wesen vorsichtig hoch.  
  
Lächelnd drückte Lucius Severus eine Flasche in die Hand. "Ich glaube, da bekommt jemand Hunger."  
  
Hin und weg ging Severus zurück zum Bett und setzte sich darauf, während Klein-Janus begeistert und vor allem gierig vor sich hin nuckelte.  
  
Lächelnd setzte Lucius sich neben ihm und griff nach der Hand, mit der Severus die Flasche hielt. "Du musst sie so halten, damit der Kleine keine Luft trinkt."  
  
Severus nickte nur leicht, zum Zeigen dass er verstanden hatte, war aber ansonsten völlig in seiner eigenen Welt versunken.  
  
Langsam ging Lucius auf Severus andere Seite und korrigierte minimal die Position, mit der er das Kind hielt. "So schläft dir der Arm nicht ein."  
  
"Er wiegt doch kaum etwas..."; kam es selig von Severus, der den Kopf nun senkte und Janus' Köpfchen mit der Nasenspitze berührte.  
  
"Dann halt ihn mal eine Stunde so."  
  
"Ich glaub dir ja", meinte Severus als er den Kopf wieder gehoben hatte und ihn dann an Lucius' lehnte.  
  
Lucius lächelte leicht und schloss seine Familie in die Arme. Severus, Janus und Draco.... Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er wirklich glücklich. 


End file.
